


How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?!

by Raven_Frost_21



Series: How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, MariBat- Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adrien is NOT the true black cat, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Damian Wayne, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce is confused, Butterfly!Alfred, Cass SHIPS IT, Chloe is Wasp, Damian is in denial, Dick ships Daminette, F/F, F/M, Fem! Adrien, Forced Marriage, Hawkmoth is honestly a foot note, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason is Marinette’s honorary older brother since she was 10, Jason knew all along about paris, Jeluka is Vixen, Lady Shiva is Marinette’s Aunt, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Mari is guardian, Nathaniel is Field Mouse/True mouse holder, Nino is Snapper, Nino is smart, No Smut, Pamela and Harleen have a kid, Peacock!Adrien, Rose and Juleka Ship It, Rose is Tigress, Sabine is Lady Cheng, Talia is a bitch, Tomoe is Lady Gozen, class bashing, frenemies to lovers, im bad at tagging, more focused on the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21
Summary: Marinette is struggling. She and Adrienne are just friends and have revealed their identities. As Guardian she knows that Adrienne isn’t her black cat. On top of that she is kidnapped and now has a LONG ASS last name
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Adrien Agreste | chat noir / Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (past), Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lady Shiva/Sabine Cheng, Lady Shiva/Sabine Cheng/Tomoe Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Team Flash/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988494
Comments: 67
Kudos: 576





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damian Wayne is Engaged??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704256) by [Roarking97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarking97/pseuds/Roarking97). 
  * Inspired by [Fate Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287750) by [AugustCat24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustCat24/pseuds/AugustCat24). 
  * Inspired by [To marry an Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807753) by [PL_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! And this is the new and improved with NO holes story. After Hawkmoth is taken down I’m gonna focus more on Damian tho

Sabine Wu-San. The most dangerous woman in the world, hated her line of work. In all honesty, she just wanted to raise a family. She and her twin Sandra, along with their best friend Tomoe Tsurgi formed the infamous 3 Ladies.

One day on a mission in Japan, their target managed to spray something in Tomoe’s face and blinded her. And Lady Gozen ‘died’ on a mission. After Tomoe left the two sisters fought more and more. One day after visiting Tomoe the two sisters walked into a bakery. And that is when Sabine Cheng was born.

Over the course of a year Tom and Sabine grew closer and fell in love. Sandra loved to tease her sister about how she went from deadly Lady Cheng to a stammering mess whenever Tom looked at her and smiled. 

When the two got engaged Sabine told him everything. And he took it surprisingly well. He explained that his mother came from a similar background and would tell him about it growing up. She had even offered to train him, but he turned that down in favor of baking.

In honor of his late father. All he asked was for Sabine to decide what made her happy and even if it wasn’t him, he would be happy for her. And the pure love and joy on the twos faces when Sabine walked down the aisle was as radiant as the sun. 

Sandra soon became pregnant with the child of David Cain. Tomoe and Sabine despised the man but put up with him for Sandra. Who to the world was the only surviving member of the 3 Ladies. 

Soon after the birth of Cass, Tomoe fell for a man and ended up marrying him. Sadly he never got to meet his wife’s dear friends as he was shot and killed by Talia Al Ghul. 

No more than three months before their daughter Kagami was born. Sabine loved her nieces but mourned the fact that doctors believed she would never have a child.

So when Sandra and Tomoe would joke that the 3 Ladies would live on she just sat silent. Until a few months after Kagami was born.

When Sabine learned she was pregnant she immediately sat down and called her doctor. And was put on bed rest. Only thing is. She didn’t tell Tom. 

So as Tom would always tell the story of how he learned Sabine was pregnant, everyone couldn’t help but laugh and say ‘only Sabine’. 

That afternoon Tom had come up to ask Sabine for some help in the bakery. Only to find  _ the  _ Lady Cheng lying in bed staring at the ceiling. 

“Sabine. What is it? Are you sick?” He asked as he felt her forehead. “Don’t be silly Tom. You know I’m on bed rest. We must be sure that I have this baby.” Tom reeled back in shock. 

“Sabine. Are you pregnant?!” She looked at him incredulous. Then she hit the heel of her hand to her head, “THAT’S what I forgot to tell you. Sorry hun. But yes I’m pregnant.” 

At the end of the nine months the world greeted Marinette Wu-San Dupain. Both parents agreed Dupain-Cheng was too clunky. After all they were just the Dupain bakery. 

When Sandra and Tomoe brought their daughters over to meet her they all smiled. They all looked like triplets. And were all a year apart. 

The three girls were essentially raised together. And all three were following in their mother’s footsteps. When Marinette was 5 she came to Sabine troubled. 

“Maman, I have a crush on someone in my class,” Sabine smiled at her daughter and asked, “Who is he?” Marinette sighed and flopped to the floor dramatically, “Maman, it’s a  **_GIRL_ ** !” Sabine laughed. “Honey, that is perfectly fine. Lot’s of girls date girls, you love who you love, no matter what.” 

A few weeks into the third grade, Sabine was called to the school. “Ms. Dupain, thank you for coming.” The headmaster stated as they sat in his office, “If you don’t mind, may I ask what this is about?” 

The headmaster smiled. “Marinette is a genius. She has the knowledge to be in schools like MIT when she is 13. And frankly, we can’t keep her back. Marinette is being transferred to the 10th grade. That is the highest grade we are allowed to transfer.” 

Sabine blinked. “Thank you for telling me.” She left then. And three years later, 11 year old Marinette was valedictorian of her class. 

She went to university online so she could devote more time to training and designing. She was best friends with Nino and Chloé who didn’t seem to mind the fact that while they were in middle school, she was in university. Chloé even introduced her to Adrienne. 

A few months after she turned 12 her Maman and Aunt Tomoe broke the news to the two pseudo sisters. 

Cass was killed by her father for refusing to kill the police commissioner of Gotham. The two broke down in tears, and couldn’t be found the next day. 

Two weeks later the two walked back into the Dupain living room, with red peekaboo dye jobs and the words Cassandra Cain and her birthday tattooed on their wrists. “Where have you been?!?! It’s been  _ two fucking weeks.” _

__ The two smiled. “Got rid of someone. Nothing we couldn’t handle. Well, actually Maman. We need a little help.” Needless to say, they got lessons on how to dispose of the body when Sabine helped get rid of David Cain’s. 

January of the next year all everyone was talking about was MKC. A new designer who had works worn by Chloé Bourgeois and Jagged Stone. 

Marinette’s father knew the man so it wasn’t hard to convince him to let her design for him. Adrienne asked what MKC stood for, and when the reply came that it stood for Marinette, Kagami , and Cass. Adrienne made the mistake of asking who Cass was. And held the girl as she cried. 

February of the same year Chloé and Marinette asked out their crushes. And to the duo's surprise they both said yes. 

Kagami had actually been about to ask Chloe out if she hadn’t. Adrienne just tackled Marinette and squealed. They were best friends and often teased Nino that he was the fifth wheel. 

To which he replied, “Nah, just got some hot lesbian and bi friends that are chick magnets. I’ll get one eventually.” 

The five also pulled Rose and Juleka into the group as well. Nino was often asked which one of the girls in the group was his girlfriend, and he would laugh and say none, four out of the six were lesbian and the two bisexuals were in a relationship with each other as well. 

When Stoneheart happened they were all together. And to each’s surprise they  _ all  _ had a strange box in their bags. 

Marinette was the first to open hers, and a blinding red ball of light materialized in front of her. When the light faded a small red flying creature with one black spot on its forehead and bright blue eyes flew in a circle around her. 

“Bug? Mouse? Are you a Bug-Mouse?” Marinette tilted her head inquisitively as she asked. 

The creature shook its head. “No. I’m a Kwami. I am a god of the miraculous. I embody the principle of creation and was the first Kwami of the universe. By wearing my earrings, you and I can merge and become one powerful being. But, of course you are also special. You are my chosen. A true Ladybug, all that means is that you and I will be more powerful than anyone else wearing my earrings. It also means you will gain some  _ interesting  _ traits from it.” Marinette blinked. 

“So, you are a god, I am your “chosen one” and I am now a magical girl.” 

Everyone giggled at that. Tikki startled and looked at everyone frantically. 

“No! You were supposed to be alone, no one can know! The guardian will be angry, and they don’t have a miraculous they will be killed!” 

Marinette chuckled at their antics, “Don’t worry Tikki. They all have a box too. And honestly, I don’t care what the guardian said, not having a proper support system will get you killed.” Everyone pulled out their boxes and opened them.

Soon all Kwami’s had calmed and started to explain how their powers worked to each of their holders. Marinette and Tikki were the first to ‘transform’, after the blinding light had faded everyone blinked in shock. Marinette stood there dressed in a skintight dark red suit with black arms and legs. Her face was covered in a red domino mask that resembled a ladybug. Her hair was now in a ponytail and now fell to her lower back. Wrapped around her waist was a yo-yo that matched her mask. “Damn my girlfriend is fine!” Marinette giggled. 

Stoneheart went down fast. Mylene and Ivan will be a couple. After the battle they all met up in Marinette’s room again. 

“Okay. So, honestly besided Kagami and I, you all are terrible fighters. If we are gonna be heroes, you guys need to learn how to fight. The miraculous can only carry you so far. But first, hero names and what your Kwami’s name and animal is. I will go first. Ladybird and of course it’s Tikki and the ladybug.” 

She looked at Kagami next. “Mizuchi, My Kwami’s Longg and the dragon.” 

Jeluka went next. “Vixen, Trixx, Fox.” She spat out the words as fast as she could, even among friends she hated to talk. 

“Tigress, Roaar, Tiger.” Rose said sweetly nuzzling the pink kwami. 

“Dudettes you pick my name, honestly all I can come up with is Shell Dude. My dude over here is Wayzz and turtle.” It was quiet for a few minutes as they all tried to think of a name better than ‘Shell Dude’.

“SNAPPER!” Marinette and Adrienne yelled at the same time, “Jinx!” “Double Jinx!!” Marinette said with a smirk. 

“Alright, Snapper, thanks dudettes. Adrienne practically vibrated with excitement when they looked at her, “Chatte Noire? Or maybe Lady Noire. Plagg, and the black cat to the ladybug.” Everyone looked at Marinette. 

“Lady Noire, definitely Lady Noire, Adrikins. Chatte Noire is  _ way  _ too on the nose. Anyway, I am Wasp, Pollen and Bee.” Chloe draped herself over Marinette’s chaise and pouted.

“Marinette, why are you and Kags so amazing at fighting anyway?” Marinette and Kagami just looked at each other. “That’s a long story. Um, MAMAN, AUNT TOMOE COME UP HERE PLEASE?!?” 

  
  


The five other teens sat in shock. “Wait so Sabine and Tomoe are Lady Cheng and Lady Gozen and your aunt is Lady SHIVA!! What the fuck?!” Everyone blinked in shock at Juleka. 

Rose leaned over and stage whispered to Nino, “Wow, she yelled. Didn’t know she could physically do that.” That managed to break the tension and silence of the room as the teens descended into a fit of giggles. Until Sabine clapped.

“Now Marinette, Kagami. While I am proud of the two of you for realizing you need a support system, what are you going to do? We can track down the guardian and make him train you, and we can train you guys but are you going to call  _ him?”  _

Both girls jumped and scowled at their mothers. “Maman! Of course, but  _ he  _ is supposed to be a secret!” Tomoe and Sabine laughed and left then. “Marinett-” A raised hand stopped Chloe. Marinette typed something into her phone and the rest of theirs buzzed. 

‘ _ Guys as much as I hate to do this, we can order the kwami. But we will only do it this once or I will kick all of your asses. Order your kwamis to stay with you in your pocket until we see the guardian’  _

Grumbling everyone followed their orders. Tikki looked at Marinette warily.

“Marinette, the guardian hasn’t deemed you ready! You aren’t even supposed to know each other's identities!” 

“Tikki, I am so sorry, I hate to do this, but it’s better than Maman and Tomoe being the ones to find him, so Tikki I order you to take us to the guardian.” Tikki sighed and flew to the trap door.

  
  
  


Fu was pleased. He had one last hero on standby. The boy had caught him sneaking the box into his bag. Currently the boy was sitting staring at him in his massage parlor. 

“Luka is it? Do you understand why no one, not even the other heroes can’t know about me?” 

As Luka opened his mouth to reply, 7 teens stormed into the room. And 7 kwamis sheepishly joined Sass by the miracle box. 

“So you are the “Grand Guardian” that Tikki told me of. Listen fucker, we don’t give a damn about the no identities rule. And hold up, don’t go on a rant about how you know the world better than me. Guess what?  **_My mother is Lady Cheng, and I killed for the first time at 5. HELL I was shot by a green eyed fucker when I was 8.”_ ** She finished in cantonese. Fu paled. Tikki flew into view and sat on his hand. 

  
  


“I am sorry Master. But she is a formidable ladybug and she would make a great grand guardian.” The words  _ better than you will ever be  _ were left unsaid. Fu sighed. “I guess that training will start soon.” 

~~~

Marinette decided to become a TA in Ms. Bustier’s class as it held her team and had the most akumas. She had just turned 13 when she was introduced to the teacher. 

When she had walked in, the redhead had smiled and asked if she was a new student. “Non, Ms. Bustier. I am your TA, Miss Dupain.” The older woman looked at her shocked. “But, you look so young.” She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Yes. I do admit it is shocking. But, I was valedictorian of my class and already have degrees in several areas. If you had read my bio you would know I graduated at 11.” The teacher just blinked. “I will sit in the back.” 

Nino pulled up short. Marinette was in his class. The bell rang and he dashed to his seat. There was a new girl. And Marinette. 

“Class. We have a new student. Alya Césaire. And allow me to also introduce the new TA. Miss Dupain.” Marinette stood and walked to the front. 

  
  


“Hello. I am Miss Dupain. It is lovely to meet you all. Does anyone have any questions for me?” She smiled. 

The new kids hand shot up, “Aren’t you a little  _ young  _ to be a TA? You look like you are my age.” “Yes I am a little young. I have recently turned 13. I graduated from high school at 11 so it doesn’t matter much.” Everyone who didn’t know her looked shocked. “I think that will be enough for now. Miss Dupain.” 

~~~

Marinette and Alya soon became friends. Even though it was weird that her friend was  _ technically  _ her student, she enjoyed the girls company. She even helped set up the Ladyblog. 

After a few months, Ladybird approached Alya and requested that she interview her and Lady Noire. Alya of course agreed. The heroine had not answered any questions short of who she was. 

And when she asked if Ladybird was dating anyone on her team, Lady Noire answered. “Yup” and gave Ladybird a kiss. Alya barely refrained from squealing. Her ship has sailed! 

~~~

After a particularly harsh akuma, Marinette set up her computer for a video call. When the screen lit up, it showed a man with a small J scar on his face and a shock of white in his otherwise black hair. 

“Hey Mari!” The man said. “Hey J-Hood. How’s Gotham?” 

The two chatted about random things until finally he asked, “What’s up? You haven’t spoken much to me except to tell me to make sure the JL stays out of Paris.” She sighed. 

“Yeah.” She reached and put on Kaalki’s glasses. “I just have to grab something real quick.” She stepped out of view and opened her trap door to let the rest of her team in. “J put your helmet, the one  _ I  _ made on please?” 

He did as told. “Kaalki full gallop. Voyage.” Marinette muttered. On the screen a shimmering teal portal opened under the man and he disappeared. Only to land right next to Marinette. Who quickly took the glasses off and fed Kaalki. 

“What the fuck!” He yelled. “Hood!” Came from downstairs. “Sorry Maman, Uncle Tom.” 

“Pixie. You better tell me who these people are.” 

“We are the heroes of Paris. Guys I’d like you to meet my  _ honorary  _ older brother Red Hood.” Everyone blinked. “Just transform already.” 

Multiple bright lights filled the room. “Pixie.  _ What the hell are you wearing!”  _

“I am Ladybird right now Hood. I am the leader of Team Miraculous and Kagami  _ Mizuchi  _ is my second in command. We are fighting Hawkmoth, who I am 90% sure I know his identity already, but he can possess people with butterflies and make them the equivalent of Superman and evil. Imagine if he got Superman. Paris would not be brought back.” 

After a lot of explaining the three shared how they met.

_ Marinette was 10 and Kagami 11. They were on an adventure with Nonna Gina in Gotham and had stumbled across a half dead Red Hood. They took him back to the hotel room and patched him up. Marinette even made him a new helmet. For about two months the four had been inseparable. Until it came time to return to Paris. The four, without Sabine or Tomoe’s knowledge, had gotten matching red bat symbol tattoos. After a month back in Paris Jason had shown up at the bakery. Sabine nearly killed him when she found out he was the other person to allow them to get tattoos. But after she made him tell her everything she adopted him. He was now her son. _

The three stayed in contact and video called weekly. After explaining everything and returning Jason to Gotham, Marinette drooped. That had been exhausting. 

~~~

When they had turned 14 Lila Rossi came. She instantly tried to lie and get Adrienne to like her by saying she knew Ladybird. That backfired on her. When confronted by Marinette she threatened. 

She tried to frame her for cheating but when the class heard that they laughed. She was their TA. Not a student. Over time Lila got the class excluding the team, Alix, Nathaniel and Max to turn on Miss Dupain and harass her. It was horrible. But again she could do nothing. A

TA couldn’t say she was being bullied by a Student. 

~~~

Marinette ran to Master Fu’s. Adrienne had stolen the peacock and the grimoire back from her father. 

They had left fakes behind. But after fixing the broach Master Fu fell ill. During school she had gotten a call from him. He was dying. 

Running in she knelt next to the man she considered a grandfather.

“Fu. No. Please.” Tears dripped from her eyes onto her cheeks but she didn’t care.

“I, Wang Fu, pass grand guardianship onto Marinette Wu-San Dupain and name all true holders and Adrienne Agreste guardians under her.” 

Marinette sobbed. “Young one. Don’t cry. I will be joining my beloved. Listen to me. The black cat needs it’s true holder. Adrienne was barely compatible and it is killing her. She needs the peacock miraculous.” 

He lifted a hand to her cheek. “You were the best granddaughter I could hope for.” His hand fell and his eyes closed.

“Grandfather? Fu? No. Please wake up. I can’t lose you.” 

And Hawkmoth showed pity to the girl crying over her Grandfather's body. 

~~~

Two days later Marinette spoke with Adrienne. “I love you Adrienne. But, like I love Kagami. I’m sorry. But I see you as a sister.”

Adrienne responded that she felt similarly. “Adrienne. I need the ring. You aren’t the true holder. It’s why you don’t show any animal qualities. You are the peacock.” 

Adrienne took the broach with no words and pinned it onto her shirt. The ring was placed in Marinette’s bag. 

“Call me Violette.” She smirked as she transformed. Her skin was pale blue and her eyes a hot pink. She was dressed in a dark blue tail suit that had feather designs at the edges. In her hands was a feather fan with wicked blades at the ends.

“I know my father is Hawkmoth. The second we find the cat and train him, promise me that we will take him down.” Marinette hugged her. “I promise.”

Reluctantly leaving her friend she headed towards home. 

She never made it. 


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So highonchocolate read my story. *excited screaming* I love their story so a little wowed. *excited fangirl noises* I love any comments. It brings me joy and any constructive criticism is welcome. I will probably update around once a week. Also I know for those who read my story before I deleted and revised it that there are a lot of changes. I just decided to round the characters out and I wanted to stand out a bit from the other stories by making Marinette a TA. I needed some way for her to be in the classroom but I wanted her to already be in college. And honestly. I am going to focus more on Damian because honestly. He needs the love and care because he grew up knowing if he got close to someone they would be killed. You don’t just bounce back from that.

Damian was tired. Father had lectured him again after school about friends. 

_ He doesn’t understand, anyone close to me gets taken away. _

__ He is  _ protecting  _ everyone.  _ No one good survives him. _ He wants to be friends with Jon. He wants to get to know his brothers.  _ But it isn’t safe for them.  _ **_It isn’t safe for anyone_ ** _.  _

He should tell his Father maybe even Jason. Jason was with the league. He would understand.  _ But he won’t. Not safe.  _ He has to  _ especially  _ be on his guard now. 

He remembers a ceremony from when he was 6. He apparently was betrothed. To some girl from the Guardians.  _ Even though they had disappeared. The soothsayers said they would reappear.  _

And they were set to be married when she was 15. And he was pretty sure they said she would be younger than him. 

_ He could be taken anytime.  _ “Damian, what is going on? What are you hiding from us?” His Father’s voice startled him.

“Nothing Father. I have not hidden anything from you.”  _ Recently _ . Dick looked at him concerned. 

“Tt. Grayson. Don’t look at me like I’m a drowned puppy. Let’s just go on patrol.” He swept away into the changing rooms. 

Hours later near the end of his patrol with Nightwing, it happened. They were ambushed and soon overwhelmed.  _ I could save us. I’d have to kill. _

__ At the thought of killing his throat closed. He hated it. He was weak.  _ Father would be proud.  _

“ROBIN! Focus.” He snapped back to reality. With a yell he lunged. Just as he took down his second opponent he felt a prick in the back of his neck. 

As he stumbled and slipped into the darkness he weakly pressed his distress signal. 

He woke with a gasp. He was chained to a wall by his wrists and wasn’t in his Robin uniform. Rather, he was in the armor he would wear to signify that he was the Heir of the Demon. Complete with the dark green cape. Grayson similarly bound but was still dressed as Nightwing.

Across the room was another figure bound as they were but wore an outfit similar to his. The dress was black and had on the long sleeves and bodice the gold markings his armor bore. It showed the girls shoulders where a red bat symbol was located. The sleeves cut off at her elbows and he could make out black writing on her wrist. The skirt was the dark green of his cape and had one slit from her mid thigh down. Next to her was a cage that contained two creatures. One was red and the other resembled a black cat. 

Hearing a groan from beside him he snapped his head to look at Dick.  _ Why did they take him too?  _ “Little D? What is going on?” He swallowed.

“I think I’m getting married? I don’t know. Pretty sure Talia will tell us.” Dick’s eyes darted around the room. 

“Who is she?” The urge to roll his eyes was strong. Almost as strong as the urge to facepalm. He was saved from answering by the girl herself. 

“She is Marinette Dupain. Now would someone please tell me where we are?” The girl raised her head and looked him in the eyes. There was something familiar about her. Suddenly her eyes widened. 

“YOU’RE THE FUCKER WHO SHOT ME!” He blinked. “You were that girl with Cass and Lady Shiva.” Her eyes glistened at the mention of Cass. 

“Yeah. I’m guessing you’re the son of Talia.” Dick cut in “Wait. What were you doing with Cass and Lady Shiva?” 

She went to answer but was silenced by the door opening. “Glad you are awake. Then we can start.” Marinette blinked. 

“What are  _ we  _ doing? Bitch.” She glared. Talia growled and smacked her across the face hard. Only to have her spit in her eye. 

“Do you know who I am?” Talia towered over her. 

_ She was kind. If she is the Marinette Cass talks about. See anything good dies.  _

“Yes. I do. But honestly. When you grow up as the daughter of one of the Three Ladies you learn how to see a bitch. Now can you tell me, why am  _ I  _ here.” The look of utter boredom was maintained the whole time. 

“You are marrying my son. As stated in the contract between Fu and I. Any word otherwise will result in the death of the two of you and your family and friends, and the league acquiring the box. And the two Kwamis here will never be released.” Dick interrupted.

“No way. They are  _ children.  _ Bruce will never let you get away with this.” Talia smirked. “Silly boy. I already have.” 

They were dragged down the hall into a giant echoing chamber. In the center stood a tall altar that was surrounded by monks. Drawing closer they noticed the cup and knife resting next to each other. Damian drew up short when he realized what was in the cup. 

“Plagg, you said you destroyed all the pits!” the girl yelled ahead towards the person holding the cage. A nasally voice snarked back, 

“So sorry, DON’T WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT?!”

He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his throat at the creature's statement. He narrowly dodged the butt of his mother’s sword as she went to hit him with it. Dick noticed the interaction and surged forward only to be yanked back by the chains they had secured to a wall near the altar. 

“Talia, you bitch! He’s doing what you wanted why try to hurt him, you sadistic piece of shit!”

Mother snapped around and glared. “My son knows why, and I would watch your tone boy.”

Dick glared. “Ya know? Bruce isn’t the best parent, but at least he’s a good one.”

Talia punched him in the ribs and glared. “I will warn you one more time, be silent.” 

Damian glanced at Marinette in concern. She was struggling against the two ninja at her side, ‘ _ she must be trying to get in between the two of them.’ . _ He heard her growl and his head snapped back up to see his mother securing a gag to a very angry Grayson. He started to struggle as well when she punched him again. 

“Mistress Talia, we must begin. The window is starting to close.” 

Mother nodded and turned away from Dick. With a snap he and Marinette were dragged to either side of the altar. One of the monks took their right hands and securely tied them together with a ceremonial ribbon. As he finished he started to chant in a strange language neither of them had ever heard before.

“Sashsod soiatsl sashsod soiatsl aroad arlw aroad arlw.”

As he continued to chant their joined hands began to glow. He barely bit back the hiss of pain that threatened to escape. Marinette on the other hand didn’t fare so well and her cry of pain echoed around the room. Another monk approached and slid a ring onto her left finger, and then did the same to him. His brows furrowed as he realized that their rings had a small chain connecting the two together. He looked at it in confusion until the second monk started to chant. 

“Welias qaois welias qaois hanodr hagds hanodr psgsf.”

He was unable to quiet the cry of pain that left him as the rings and connecting chain glowed red hot. Marinette whimpered and blinked her eyes to chase away tears. Glancing over he could see Dick struggling against his restraints. When he realized how useless it was he stopped and glared at Talia. 

He was so distracted that he failed to notice them cutting the palm of his left hand and collecting his blood in the cup. Marinette hissed a little when they cut her palm but otherwise was silent. Talia walked up then and laid their cut palms flat against each other. Cut on top of cut. She raised the glowing cup to Marinette’s lips and he watched as she reluctantly drank. She quickly did the same with him. Smirking she stepped back and a strange woman with glowing red eyes and white hair stepped forward. She started to chant and the two teens looked in shock at the air between them.

A red glowing mist flowed out of her. Marinette could only gape. Damian had a dark jade green mist flowing out of him too. The strange woman started chanting faster and faster and the two mists started to twirl around each other. The teens shuddered and passed out as a bright white light filled the room. 

Dick slumped when the light faded. For all of Bruce’s training he couldn’t do anything.  _ Again.  _ When no sounds came from the altar he looked up worried. He felt his heart hit the bottom of his gut when he spotted the slumped over forms of the teens. Their hands still connected the slumped over the top of the altar. Talia snapped and the monks unwrapped and removed the chain connecting their hands and dragged the two out of the room. Talia moved over to him and dragged him back down the hall. She threw him into the room and he glared. 

After she left two monks walked over and unchained him after they had finished tending to Marinette and Damian. After they left he ripped off his gag and gasped. That thing made it hard to breathe. 

Damian woke with a start. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. They were back in the same room as before. Dick was slumped over by the door unrestrained and catching his breath. He glanced over at the girl beside him noticing that her eyes had snapped open. She shot up and rubbed her wrist nervously. 

“If you don’t mind me asking what is on your wrist.” His  _ wife  _ glanced down and rubbed the area. “My cousin's name. She was killed by her father. So me and our other cousin got matching tattoos with her name and birthday. After of course we avenged her.” 

She grabbed a red and black spotted band that had appeared next to her and wrapped it around her wrist. “I don’t want to talk about this. It’s personal and even though we are married I don’t know you.” 

Servants came and returned their belongings. All except her clothes and his uniform leaving them in their matching garb. He watched as she scrambled through her purse and pulled out a silver ring. She sighed with relief and put it in a little box.

Grabbing the cage with the  _ Kwamis  _ as his mother called them she lifted it and slammed it hard onto the floor popping the door open. The two flew out. Dick made himself known then.

“So can you explain what those things are and why she called you grand guardian.” She startled and smiled. Damian really wanted to scream.

_ She was good and kind. He would disgust her, she would hate him. He really is a demon. And what demon gets an angel?  _

“They are Kwami. They are bound to jewelry called the miraculous. They give their wielders powers and abilities beyond your wildest dreams. The most powerful of all are the ladybug and black cat. Which are the ones here with us. Years ago the guardian before me destroyed the temple by accident and lost the butterfly and the peacock miraculous. Two years ago the butterfly resurfaced in the hands of Hawkmoth. He wishes to attain the ladybug and cat to make a wish to bring his wife back. This cannot happen. Wishes have caused the sinking of Atlantis, the Black Plague, and even the Lazarus Pits. Oh, kwami embody concepts. Tikki the ladybug was the first and they are creation. Their pronouns are she/her. Plagg was the second. They are destruction. Their pronouns are he/him. The former guardian gave me Tikki and all my teammates on the first day of Hawkmoth’s appearance. I am Ladybird. And until a few days ago my partner and girlfriend was Lady Noire. But she discovered Hawkmoth was her father and she was not the black cat. She recovered the peacock and is now the heroine Violette. Anyone can wield a miraculous but if they are not the true holder it can kill them or drive them insane. Similar to using a broken miraculous. I am now the guardian as my mentor. My grandfather passed away around three or so days ago. Before he passed he transferred it to me. Lucky for me I am also a “true guardian” which means this was planned for me. As such I know that the two of you are true holders. One of you is Plagg’s kit and the other. I don’t know. I can get us out of here and to Paris within minutes. And eventually to your family. But first will you help me defeat Hawkmoth?”

He looked at Dick. Dick looked back.  _ She will hate me soon. Everyone does. _

“Okay. We will help you. As long as this isn’t a trick.” She looked angry at his disbelief.  _ And I already fucked up. She’s going to hate me. _

__ “I understand your skepticism. You remind me of Mizuchi. My cousin. And second in command. Don’t worry you did not offend.”  _ What?!  _ He shook his head. “Let’s just get going.”

A shimmering teal portal flared into existence beside them and they stepped through. 

  
  


He was not expecting to be pinned by a tiny angry woman before he could even finish exiting the portal. 

“What are you doing here? Why is my daughter dressed as the Demon Consort?” His throat closed up, he couldn’t speak.

“Maman. Let him go! It wasn’t his choice. It was Master Fu and Talia Al Ghul’s! Don’t blame him for this. He was as much a captive as his brother and I were. So get off.” He was let up but still was held so he couldn’t move his arms.

“Stop. Aunt Sabine, this is upsetting Marinette and him!” A voice cut through his panic. Looking around he saw the room full of people. All of what looks like her team and her mother and aunts, wait is that  _ Jason and Lady Shiva!  _

“Demon Spawn?!” He watched as Marinette looked at him for a few seconds then turned to his brother with pure  _ fury  _ in her eyes. 

“Don’t you dare call my  _ husband  _ and your brother that awful name. He obviously is struggling. He wants to change and feels like he can’t with you constantly calling him that. It is hurting him and you will not call him that. If anything he is an Angel. He could be yelling and crying and honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to kill me but he isn’t. So if I hear anything like that leave your lips at him or about him I will personally end the Todd family tree.” Silence filled the room.

Jason shuffled awkwardly. “Apologize. Now Jason.” The woman  _ his mother in law _ glared as she spoke.

“Sorry Damian. Sorry Maman.” Marinette walked to Damian. “I know which holder you are now. Will you join me as my partner? Plagg’s kit and defeat Hawkmoth?” He nodded. Plagg appeared and gave him a quick rundown of how to transform and the powers he would receive. 

“Plagg Claws Out!” 

When the light faded he stood, clad in a deep black version of his assassin's garb but with forest green detailing and a matching baton and two katanas strapped to his back.

“Aww look at his ears.” His wife reached and started to scratch at his head. To his horror he started to purr and felt his ears and tail relax as she scratched.  _ He had real cat ears and an actual tail!  _

“Wow, mine was just my braid and leather not real ears and tail.” The blue skinned girl muttered. His hearing was amazing now. The hood of his outfit had been down exposing his ears. Dick squealed. 

“Dami! Your eyes are so cool!” Looking in the mirror he noticed his green eyes now resembled a cats.

“Panther. I’m Panther.” 

~~~~

Father and Alfred must be losing their everloving  _ shit  _ right now. All of his sons and grandsons in Alfreds case except Tim and Duke just disappeared. Two  _ on patrol,  _ and the other after a frantic phone call.

It had been a day since this whole mess started. Marinette had vanished before he had woken up but Sabine promised she would be back for lunch. It was around lunch time now and everyone  _ except  _ Marinette had come back.  _ She had run away. She hates him.  _

“I’m here!” She stumbled into the room and papers flew everywhere. “Oh merde. Sorry. Madam Bustier is going to  _ kill  _ me.” She was frantically gathering all the papers alongside Dick. 

“Wait, is this the class's homework? Why are you doing your teachers job?!” Dick practically yelled. 

“Oh. Yeah. I’m not a student. I’m a TA. I graduated at 11, I’m currently getting several degrees.” He just blinked.  _ She was too perfect. She would despise him. _

Lunch was interesting. As Marinette took a sip of her soup she choked. Last she checked her chicken soup didn’t have tomatoes. Damian scowled. He wanted a tomato not chicken soup. 

“Tt. Seems whatever they did is causing some  _ interesting effects.”  _

Marinette nodded. “Sorry, we’ll figure it out, I promise Angel.”

After lunch, he was left alone again with Dick. He growled in frustration and tried to take the ring off his left hand. All he was rewarded with was a pain filled yelp. Dick heard and came charging over to him.

“What’s wrong? Did someone get in here?”

“Tt. No Dick. I just tried to remove my wedding ring. Seems enchanted so that I am unable to.”

Dick nodded and sighed. He flopped onto the couch next to him and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” He growled and left.

The afternoon passed quickly after that and Damian refuses to admit that he blushed when Marinette bounded over and hugged him as she came in the door. After she pulled back she asked him to meet in her room in five minutes. 

Five minutes later they had all gathered in her room talking about when they needed to take down Hawkmoth. Adrienne’s smile fell, she looked down as she spoke, 

“Look. We have to take down Hawkmoth  _ now.”  _ He swallowed. 

“Okay, what’s the plan? Storm the castle from the inside?” She nodded. 

“Adrienne, Kagami, Juleka, Luka, Nino, Rose, and Chloé will be ‘hanging out’ in the bedroom and the rest of us will sneak in through the open window. Max, Kim, Alix, and Nathaniel will also be joining us with their own miraculous. Dick and Jason will be our backup and comms. Any questions?” After explaining in detail they all broke into their separate groups. 

~~~~

(Song used: Warriors by Imagine Dragons)

**_As a child you’d wait, and watch from far away,_ **

Adrienne struggled to keep the mask on as they made their way to her room. They were doing this. 

**_But you always knew, you’d be the one to work while they all play._ **

She knew that her father deprived her of her childhood but she still loved him. And knowing this is all for her mother doesn’t help. 

**_In youth you’d lay awake at night and scheme, of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream!_ **

Taking a deep breath she opened the window called for Nathalie and the Gorilla. 

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

When the two came in she crumbled. “Leave. Please. You helped me find the clues and the evidence. I don’t want him to hurt you. Go to the Dupain bakery.” The two smiled and hugged her. 

**_We are the Warriors that built this town._ **

Five minutes later the team stood ready. Matching to the door she pulled it open. 

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now._ **

They descended down the staircase with Violette in the front. 

**_We are the Warriors that built this town,_ **

Panther didn’t say a word and just kicked the door to his study down. 

**_From dust._ **

The battle was quick. They had somehow managed to get to his atrium and grumbled at the giant butterfly window. “Times up.” Panther growled. 

**_Will come, when you’ll have to rise above._ **

“This ends now.” Mizuchi charged forward. 

**_Above the best and prove yourself,_ **

He made the mistake of focusing on Mizuchi and left himself unprotected from Ladybird’s attack. 

**_Your spirit never dies._ **

As he felt the miraculous ripped away he laughed hysterically. He then threw himself through the window. As Emillie’s suspended animation chamber rose into the room. 

**_Farewell, I’ve gone, to take my throne above,_ **

Adrienne didn’t think of her father as she watched Ladybird heal her mother. 

**_Don’t weep for me cause this will be_ **

Emille opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. 

**_The labor of my love._ **

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now_ **

They quickly went to Gabriel. He was gone.

**_We are the Warriors that built this town._ **

The police were shocked to arrive at Agreste Mansion. 

**_Here we are don’t turn away now_ **

They didn’t appreciate the lack of warning. 

**_We are the Warriors that built this town_ **

**_From dust._ **

A press conference was called the next day. 

**_Here we are don’t turn away now_ **

“Hawkmoth is no longer a threat. He was confronted last night and didn’t survive the final battle. Gabriel Agreste was that man. His wife, child and their staff are the ones who gathered the evidence we needed to take him down. We are issuing a search order for one Lila Rossi. Who has been proven to be working with Gabriel.”

**_We are the Warriors that built this town_ **

“No. We do believe it was of her own free will. And  _ no  _ Ms. Césaire she is not even acquainted with any of my team members. Allow me to present the official Team Miraculous.”

**_Here we are don’t turn away now_ **

“The new heroes are Panther, Bunnyix, Pegasus, King Monkey, and Field Mouse. Violette is the former Lady Noire. Any questions?” 

**_We are the Warriors that built this town_ **

“Bug out!” 

**_From dust._ **

~~~~

Adrienne didn’t believe it. She knew that her mother and father had not  _ loved  _ each other and married because their parents wished it.

But to find out that all this time  _ Nathalie  _ was the one her mother loved was a shock.

But then Nathalie dropped the act. She was actually really kind and sweet, and was a former actress. 

She and Mom had fallen in love and told each other they would marry if they could, and found a way to still see each other when that became impossible. Even if they never could act like they loved each other. 

So when Adrienne was asked if she would be willing to deal with her mom having a girlfriend she laughed. And called over Marinette. 

The four instantly bonded and laughed together over the secret romances they had all had. Adrienne felt at peace for the first time. She may have lost her “father” but she gained her Moms. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. Before you say anything listen. I have recently been accused of stealing this story. And umm. Excuse me. How. I don’t see another story similar to mine at all. And Emille Nathalie. So cute. You can pry this ship from my cold dead hands. And no I didn’t go overboard on Damians little splurges of hate and that type of mental illness. I am actually writing that from my own experiences. I do not write anything mental illness or similar with out personal experience. So yeah. Trust me. That kind of hate and fear makes you act like an “Ice Royal”.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of my fav others are reading this! *excited screaming* and I really hoped that I wouldn’t have to deal with this but Lila Anon. Don’t interact with the commenter and honestly you role play who you want but I struggle with the fact that people do that bitch. I don’t mean to be well rude but I do. I don’t want to have to moderate comments and trust me when I say I lived with my own personal Lila for 8 years. And if you wanna come at me, try it, I dare you. I have six siblings. So try me. I will win. But other than that I absolutely love all the comments and kudos. I have noticed that it is fast paced. Don’t worry it’ll slow down.
> 
> ***panic attack might trigger peeps***  
> I’ll add a note before it begins and afterwards

Bruce was terrified. All but two of his sons had disappeared. And not even the super family can find them. They had all gathered in the cave and even Cass had started to freak. Until a shimmering teal portal opened above the center of the table and mini _mob_ poured out. Everyone tensed until they heard Dick.

“Hey guys. Sorry didn’t mean to end up on the table. (FYI this is a _huge_ table) But well we have some news.” A woman with pale blonde hair and green eyes shoved her way forward and moved towards him with a glare.

“ **Bruce what the fuck** ?! I get that you wanted to be Batman and all but seriously dragging all of your kids into it. I should have never let you leave Paris.”

By this time she had grabbed his shoulders and was shaking him hard. His eyes widened as he recognized her.

“Hey Emilie. How’s Gabriel and Adrienne?” She glared. “Convicted of terrorism. Adrienne is here with me. So’s Nath.”

At the mention of their names the two stepped forward. The red and black spotted girl interrupted. “Aunt Emilie what the fuck? **WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE WE CAME!”** Emilie actually blushed sheepishly. Looking at the group he noticed something.

“Where’s Damian?!?!” Everyone _on the table_ facepalmed. “Seriously? Can’t be more obvious. How about the one in the assassins garb? Panther, why are you hiding behind Mizuchi?”

The same girl as before answered pulling a him from behind the red dragon themed hero. The boy sheepishly ducked his head and mumbled something.

As this was happening Cass had jumped onto the table and approached her mother. At her mothers greeting four heads snapped in their direction. Mizuchi whispered, “Cass?” He could see tears glistening in their eyes.

“You died. You died Aunt Sandra said he killed you. _Why didn’t you call us!_ You obviously had the resources!” Mizuchi put her hands on her hips. The red spotted one let out a wail and threw herself into Cass’ arms.

“Cain. It was because of him. Wasn’t it?” The two older ladies joined Mizuchi in front of the two.

“Little Willow,” the shortest lady said, “your two cousins killed him. And don’t say they probably thought they did. They did. Aunt Tomoe and I had to hide the body.”

Cass broke down then. And suddenly there was a pile of six sobbing women on his _table._ A _humongous_ man, like seriously Bane before his drug stuff, gently wrapped his arms around the group. _What was going on?_

  
  


The blue skinned girl stepped forward. “Hey, you must be Bruce, my mom’s childhood friend?” He nodded.

“Hey I’m Adrienne. Well when I’m not like this. Right now I’m the heroine Violette. I am the former black cat and a member of Team Miraculous. So my father was the villain Hawkmoth because mom was dieing from using the broken peacock miraculous, and yeah. So on the first attack we got our glorious leader Ladybird. She’s the spotted one. And her partner Lady Noire. Lady Noire was her girlfriend but we broke up. But that’s wasn’t everyone we got that day just the only two who introduced themselves. Her second in command Mizuchi is the dragon. Over there the white reddish one is Vixen the fox, beside her is her girlfriend Tigress. Next Snapper the turtle and Viper the snake. Wasp is the bee, Bunnyix the rabbit, Pegasus the horse, King Monkey the well monkey, and Field Mouse the mouse. Panther is obviously the black cat.” That was quite the information dump.

“Yeah the first day was interesting. Especially learning your then girlfriend was the daughter of Lady Cheng.” She chuckled.

Ladybird had pulled herself from the pile and marched over to Jason punching him _hard_ in the face. Causing him to fly off the table.

“YOU KNEW CASS WAS ALIVE!!! NO MORE ORIGINALS FOR YOU! YOU FUCKTARD!!” Mizuchi yelled too, “Why didn’t you tell us?! And don’t think your off the hook either Aunt Sandra!”

Jason gulped. “Um. Didn’t think it was my place?” “We will have to discuss this later. Now why don’t we get _off_ the table.” As they scrambled off the table three more voices could be heard. 

“Is that Sabine I see?” Harley. Shit. Not right now please. “Auntie Harley!” Well fuck. Of course they know them. “Look can we just get to the explanation of why you are here and what happened to Damian and Dick.”

He could just sit in shock. This was almost as insane as dealing with his family and death.

Fffffffuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkk.

This is going to be a shit show. “Talia said that we can _only_ be with _each other._ But, I still have my TA job and the company. Ugh. Is it possible to find away to get it um _legal_ and maybe delay it into oblivion. All I know about him is that he shot me.”

 _He shot her?!_ “Yeah. We can file for a culture thing everyone knows that Damian lived with Talia in a different country for years we could make a fake betrothal agreement and delay the court into oblivion.” Damian nodded.

“We would be doing Private Proceedings to stop the press coverage, correct?” Tim nodded.

“Great. Now Bruce. Adrienne, Chloé, Emilie and Nathalie need to stay here. And the Gorilla. He is actually with Alfred in the manor. Aunt Pam could Erin help with introducing them to other kids? Great. Welp. Nino, Kagami, Alix, Kim, Nathaniel, Rose, Jeluka and Max, it’s a school night and Ms. Dupain doesn’t want to have to deal with an irritated Bustier.” She waved goodbye to everyone and stepped through the portal. 

~~~

Jason had hoped she would stay. At least she dragged Cass with her. And didn’t shoot him. _Again._

“Soo, Bruce. How you been?” He wished he could hide behind Clark. “Yeah Demon Spawn is married!” He paled.

“Tim, don’t let Pixie-Pop hear you say that. She’s cute but so dangerous. She and Dragoness _killed_ Cain. And don’t get me started on Gina. No calling names.” Tim blinked.

“You didn’t call me Replacement.” He sighed. “I know. She made me realize that it was hurting you. And I’m sorry. I won’t call you anything you don’t want me to, Rep-Tim.”

Wow. She has a lot of power. “Tt. Yes. She is quite the girl.” Did he say that out loud? “Yes Father.” Damn it. “Language Master Bruce. Swear Jar.” Stupid swear jar. “Now. Master Damian. Why did you not inform us of your betrothal.”

***panic attack***

 _Alfred hates him. He’s going to be sent away. Father’s finally getting rid of him. Like mother did. Maybe Selina will love him? No she hates him. Who would like the kid who called them harlot every time they saw them. I’m a monster._ “-ain. Damian, breath. C’mon you have to breath.” _He wasn’t breathing. His chest was tight. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? Weak. Not enough weak._

“Little D. It’s okay. Breathe. I have these too. Breathe. C’mon it’s okay. No one is mad. We understand. You’re going to pass out if youdon’t breathe.”

_His throat closed. They hate him he can’t snap out of it. They hate him. They hate him. Can’t breathe._

“Dami. It’s okay. C’mon. Want to talk about the group project?”

 _Jon. He hates him. He_ “hates me. Hate me, monster I’m a monster. No one. Everyone hates me. Pawn. Useless. Good always dies. Hates me!”

He sobbed and black spotted across his vision. Struggling to breath he passed out. 

***Ended***

Jon held Damian tightly to his chest as he tried to pull him out of it. “Dick! He passed out. What do I do!”

Dick ran over and ripped him out of his arms. “What was that about? I just went to the bathroom.” Dick explained quietly. “Well shoo. If you guys questioning him set this off you shouldn’t be what he first sees.”

Damian started thrashing and whimpering. “No. No. No. Don’t want to.” Nightmare.

“Damian. Shh. It’s okay.” He quieted. “She was kind. Mother. She didn’t have to die. NO!” He sat up. “Damian. Are you okay?” He looked at him. “I’m fine Jon,” his voice broke,

“Aren’t you going to hug me?” He acted like he hated the idea but he could see he wanted one. And if Damian curled closer to him and fell back asleep no one needed to know. 

He woke with a start. Oh. Jon. Against his better judgment he curled closer and snuggled his face into his chest. He felt rather than heard the answering chuckle. 

“Shut it Kent,” he snapped, “thank you, Jon.” He finished quieter. Jon just chuckled and held him tighter.

“You alright Dami?” “Yeah. I’m fine Jon. I guess it was just finally hitting me.”

That makes sense right? It’s believable. Totally _believable._ “Can you just leave it alone? Please?” Jon sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’m guessing that it’s finals week?” Jon nodded again. “Alright, let’s go then. Don’t want to be late.” 

~~~

Lila is a bitch. And honestly, Marinette wanted to quit. But, she would take that as a win. And why the fuck would she let her win. The conniving _bitch_ was going down.

She had somehow weaseled her way out off the terrorism charges saying that Ladybird forged the evidence because she kissed Lady Noire. And unfortunately, people bought it. Did akumas kill brain cells? Honestly. 

And on top of that she was married to someone who heavily reminded her of Chloé growing up.

And it is so fucking frustrating. And honestly he was a damn good cat but ugh. How do you explain how you guys got married. Or how you met? Oh we met when we were kids. He FUCKING SHOT ME! How we got married, we both got kidnapped and forced by his Psycho Mother!! It was going to be an _interesting_ relationship. Oh Kwami! She didn’t get his number!!!!

She called Jason frantically at lunch. “What’s up? Ya look like ya gonna hurl.” “I DIDN’T GET THE ANGEL’S NUMBER!!!” Jason blinked. “Oh ya mean Dem-Damian? Here’s his number, I dare ya to text him now. xxx-xxxx-xxxxx” She nodded. “Thanks Jay! Bye!” “Now hold on that’s all” She hung up and opened her messager app.

 _“Hey Damian. It’s Marinette. I got your number from Jay. How are you doing?”_ She didn’t expect him to answer immediately.

 _“Hello. I am doing well. Just finished my finals. I am embarrassed to ask but what do you prefer to be called? I usually call everyone by their last names, but there is some confusion when it comes to the both of our names.”_ Oh. She hadn’t thought if that.

_“Well. I guess my full name would be Marinette Tomoe Tusurgi Wu-San Dupain Al Ghul Wayne? Or do you not use the Al Ghul? But oh Kwami. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT THAT UNDER NAME IN LEGAL DOCUMENTS?!”_

Silence followed. The bell rang and she headed from the break room readying herself for a lot of grading. A ping came from her phone.

_”I do not use the Al Ghul. I do not like what the name represents and what I would be expected to do if I used such a name. If you do not mind my asking why does your name include Tomoe Tusurgi?”_

_“That’s understandable. My name is like that cuz it was a pattern. Cass’ full name is Cassandra Sabine Wu-San Cain. And Kagami’s Kagami Sandra Wu-San Tusurgi. It was a weird promise among my mom and aunts. Anyway glad to hear you finished your finals. You are graduating next year yes?”_

_“That is interesting. Marinette. Yes, I am similar to you as I am graduating early. Next year is my senior year.”_

_“That’s awesome Dami! GTG TTYL”_

_“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! Jon refuses to tell me. 🥺”_ She laughed and put her phone away. One week until summer. Maybe she’ll visit Damian.

~~~

Adrienne pounced the second Feather-Paws and the cutie with glasses came back. “Hey! JONNY BOY? Erin didn’t tell me you were here. Too busy helping me dye my hair! Do you like the look?”

Damian just rolled his eyes. “The purple and blue look excellent Agreste.” His eyes widened after he said that. She huffed and crossed her arms.

“It’s Sancoeur actually. Maman and Nath eloped last night.” He rolled his eyes again. “This is Jon Kent. Kent this is Adrienne Sancoeur.” She waved shyly.

“Hey Addy.” She blushed. “Is the date offer still on the table?”

Jon and Adrienne had met when they were 8 at a Wayne Gala. The two had become instant friends and would call and hang out often. Gabriel had approved of the friendship so the two soon grew close. Adrienne had had a massive crush on the boy. If she was being honest she still did. Honestly, Jon told her first when he became Superboy. The two were inseparable. Until she met Marinette. Jon had asked her out three days after that fateful Valentine’s Day and was heartbroken when he learned she had a girlfriend. Two days of silence later he got an email.

“Hey Jon. It’s Adrienne. I really do like you like that. So if Marinette and I ever brake up I’ll take you out on a date as soon as I see you.” The two didn’t talk as often but it were still close. And even though Tikki flipped her shit when she found out he was the first person she told about being Lady Noire. And now it was evidently clear that the two didn’t know what to say. She played with her now purple tipped hair.

“Whatcha FUCKERS DOIN’?” Erin Isley-Quinzel bounded into the room. “Peacock-ey? Ooh. Crushin’ already aren’t ya?” She elbowed her in the side as she said that.

“Erin!! Shut up!” Jon and Adrienne yelled. Erin waggled her eyebrows. “Ya didn’t deny it! Quick Wayne! Finda closet and some green rock!”

She grabbed the two and started pulling them along. Jon looked at Damian, oh shit. He’s going along with this. 

And that’s how the two found themselves locked in a tiny closet. So tiny that the two were pressed up together and their faces were inches apart. Damian actually ducktaped kryptonite to the key hole.

Not enough to hurt him. Just enough so he couldn’t move the dresser and couch they shoved against the door. This was so payback for locking Erin and Damian in the locker room.

“Hey. Sorry. This is revenge on a revenge.” She giggled. “Well as long as we are here.”

She put her hands on his chest and played with his shirt. “So if hypothetically this girl really liked this guy and if hypothetically this girl told the guy she would date him and they are now stuck in a closet together what should this girl do? Hypothetically of course.”  
  
His arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand raised her face to look at him. “Well, hypothetically they should do this.” He leaned in and stopped just short of their lips touching. Her eyes opened and she pouted. He started to chuckle and then her lips crashed onto his. 

~~~

Erin smiled. She and Damian had locked the two in the closet about twenty minutes ago. “Five bucks they’re making out!”

He smirked back. “You’re on.” The two moved the couch and dresser as quietly as they could. With matching smirks they flung the door open to show the two with their faces slammed together.

“Haha haha! Pay up Wayne!!”

Grumbling Damian handed over the bills.

“You guys! Wait you bet on us? That is such a Marinette thing to do!!” Adrienne whined. Tearing herself away from Jon she ran down the hall.

“You guys have excellent timing. I’m gonna go…. hope she doesn’t find kryptonite or transform.”

Damian and Erin watched him run after her as they broke down and laughed. Well, Erin laughed. Damian chuckled politely. No emotion damn it. Or mother will be upset.

Erin smirked and said, “Gotta go birdy! Mama’s need me to watch Bud and Lou. Date night.” She sauntered down the hall. His phone started to blare loudly the second she closed the door at the end of the hall.

“Hello, this is Damian Wayne.” He had to hold his phone away from his ear because of the screaming. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU PASSED OUT!! DAMIAN, I AM YOUR PARTNER AND I’M COMING OVER THERE!”

“Dupain. It is not necessary.” She shushed him.

“Nope. It’s Marinette. Or Mari or Nettie. And don’t even try to fucking tell me any of that bullshit. I’m coming and I’ll be there by dinner tomorrow. And I’m staying for the summer so you can’t avoid me forever Wayne.”

He heard a click and realized she had hung up. Great. Whoever told her is going to die. And now he had a day to prepare to get to know her. _She is going to hate him. Oh shut up me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note Gabriel is dead.  
> So what you missed if you skipped the chapter is Bruce and the rest of the Batfam meet team miraculous. Emilie also knew Bruce was Batman from the beginning childhood friends and all that. They explain and a tearful reunion with Cass and her family. They have an off screen explanation and leave. Everyone asks Damian questions and then Alfred passive aggressively asks about the betrothal. That triggers a panic attack that no one not even Jon can help him with, it gets bad enough that he passes out. Then when he wakes up he asks Jon to not ask about it and then says that they have finals so they should go to school.


	4. The Summer, Let’s Fly pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is going to be a long chapter. Ages   
> Alfred classified  
> Gina classified   
> Sabine 48  
> Shiva 48  
> Tomoe 47  
> Bruce 47  
> Selina 44  
> Dick 31  
> Barbara 30  
> Jason 18  
> Tim 17  
> Duke 17  
> Cass 17  
> Stephanie 17  
> Damian 16  
> Nino 16  
> Chloé 16  
> Kagami 16  
> Max 16  
> Luka 16  
> Juleka 16 twins   
> Erin 16  
> Alix 16  
> Kim 16   
> Nathaniel 15  
> Adrienne 15  
> Marinette 15  
> Rose 15  
>  Jon 15  
> And yeah the ages are weird but it all makes sense later on.   
> So honestly I’m also going to add in the Tarantula issue. It hasn’t ever been addressed in MariBat and honestly I want more than just the two main people to have problems. And since Dick was there when they were forced to do something they didn’t want too that might trigger him. And honestly it’s needed to set up part of the future plot. And I wanted to have a scene where that bitches ass gets beat by an angry Panther and Ladybird. Dick might also be way younger in this AU than in the comics when this happens but I have a good reason..***

Marinette hung up the phone with a huff. Damian had fucking passed out and she had to hear about it from  _ Jason  _ the next day!! Pinching the bridge of her nose to stem off her growing headache she dialed Ms. Bustier. As soon as her friend answered she spoke,

“Hello Caline, it’s Marinette. I know that it’s the last week of school but a family emergency came up. I am afraid I have to leave today.”

A gasp came over the line.  _ “Of course! And I have to apologize for Lila Rossi. Again. Go be with your family.”  _

“Of course. I’ll see you next year, right? And how’s the twins?” Ms. Bustier had two twin girls the year before and the TA loved them. 

_ “They miss you. Sometimes I swear they like you more than me!”  _ She chuckled. What little kid wouldn’t love the aunt that brought them treats and little toys whenever she saw them. 

“Well, as soon as I get back I’ll come visit. I’ll probably be back just in time for the school year. See you Caline.”

After the older woman hung up she sighed and turned to go pack some suitcases for the summer. On the way to her room she passed her Maman. Her frown deepened when she remembered she hadn’t asked her Maman if she could go yet. Oh she has to text Max about him portaling them to the Manor. She probably should inform Alfred too. 

“Marinette. Is something wrong? You seem tense, and you have just been standing there frowning for 5 minutes. Is it something to do with your new bond with Damian? Or are you feeling lightheaded again like yesterday?”

She looked down and sighed. “I mean I’m sure it’s nothing, but Damian passed out yesterday, and from what Jason says it happened while I was lightheaded. And I feel like maybe I should spend the summer there and we can figure out more about the bond. It’s just, according to Dick, Damian has never had a panic attack in front of them, they don’t even know if he has them regularly! And I know I don’t know him that well but he’s my husband.”

Her maman pouted. “My little girl. So responsible. Remember to be kind and patient my little bug. And don’t move too fast. I don’t want any grandchildren yet!” She winked at the end of her sentence.

She gaped. “MAMAN!!! What, no!! Not yet. We haven’t even kissed yet!!!” She rushed to her room wincing at the bruises hidden under her clothes. 

Cass looked up from where she sat reading on the pink chaise. “What is it?”

Marinette sighed. “Damian. I need to figure out more about what that bitch did to us. The whole bond thing is throwing us all in a loop. Remember when I got lightheaded yesterday? Damian at the same time was having a panic attack and ended up passing out.” 

Cass blinked. “I’ll help you pack. Good thing Jagged got you your luggage.” 

She rolled her eyes at her cousin's statement. Sure it was true but she didn’t have to tease her about it! She was saving money!! Chuckling when her cousin came up and started running around with a suitcase opened on her head. “C’mon Cass! I gotta pack!”

The older girl giggled and the two set to work. After packing her entire closet they packed as much of her sewing and designing stuff into the remaining suitcase and the two steamer trunks. Grabbing one more suitcase she packed her bedding. The miracle box went in her backpack along with her rope-darts, collapsible Bo staff and escrima sticks. Dialing Mr. Pennyworth's number she anxiously waited for him to pick up. 

His voice crackled over the line “Hello. Alfred Pennyworth. Is this Mistress Marinette?”

She smiled. “Yes. It is.”

The man chuckled but spoke. “I’m afraid I have to verify that it is you. I could get into a  **_spot_ ** of trouble if I didn’t.”

“D’accord. But tell me. Are there  _ butterflies?”  _

Alfred chuckled. “Hello. Nice to finally speak with you, mistress.”

Hanging up the phone she giggled before texting Max.

**Chat opened**

(Pack Horse = Max/The One the Only Spots = Marinette)

**The One the Only Spots:** Max! Max, Max!

**The One the Only Spots:** C’mon Dude. 

**Pack Horse:** Sorry Markov and I were going over the evidence gathered for the case against Lila. I assume you need something?

**The One the Only Spots:** Yes my fellow genius! Could you portal me to Gotham in about 10 minutes? Also I managed to filch a box of materials, maybe you can start on building Markov his new body?

**Pack Horse:** Why of course! And Markov says thank you for acquiring me materials. And for deniability I’m not even going to ask where, when, how, or even who. See you in approximately 7 minutes Spots. 

  
  


Chuckling at her friend she put her phone in her back pocket and set to the monumental task of moving her luggage downstairs. 

Damian watched the shadows carefully. Alfred had been messing around in his rooms, apparently he had a suite of rooms attached to him, WHAT. And had also seemed to require a tie pin. One that looked awfully familiar. He slowly inched into the dining room with the rest of his family. Everyone but Cass and Marinette was there. Well, only Jason, Dick, Bruce, Tim and Alfred along with the supes know about Marinette. Nathalie spotted him and grinned. Fighting a smile he sat by the kind older woman. 

“Is something wrong Damian?” She whispered in French.

“Marinette might be showing up soon. She said she would be here by dinner when she found out about me passing out.” Her brows furrowed. 

“She is most likely already here then. Must be waiting for the right moment, she is a notorious prankster.” Her lips twitched as she said that and her wife’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes I’ve only known the girl for well oh way less than you my boy but Adrienne has told me all about her. She seems to love pranks.”

Tim interrupted the three, which Damian scowled at, “Nathalie, before you know the umm terrorist thing, Gabriel was a fashion designer correct?”

Emille pursed her lips, “Non. He was a sexist bastard that stole my designs and passed them off as his own! Seriously no one noticed the fact that his fashion lines became  _ atrocities  _ the second I ‘disappeared’?”

Tim blinked but continued, “Do you know MKC?!” Emille blinked.

“Oh yes. I do know them. I am giving them Gabriel. Well half of it anyway.” She winked at Adrienne. Tim screamed. 

“I HAVE TO MEET THEM CAN YOU SET ME UP?!” Emille laughed.

“Oh I think they are rather busy at the moment. They just got married after all.” Adrienne lost it and descended into a fit of laughter. 

“Detectives? The lot of you!!! You are all a bunch of idiots!!” Tim pouted at her words. Kate, who had been silent next to Damian, suddenly shrieked. 

“WHAT IS THIS?!!”

She lifted his left hand and tried to tug off the ring, prompting a hiss from Damian and a shriek from the chandelier above them. And a subsequent thud as Marinette fell from her perch and crashed onto the floor behind his chair. She groaned as Jason laughed and said,

“Well hello Pixie-Pop.”

When she didn’t move, he shot up. She laughed at his concern only to groan in pain. 

“Angel, I think I broke my ribs, and maybe a few stitches.” 

He blinked in confusion, she shouldn’t be needing stitches. The last battle had her cure. Looking closer he saw the red staining her white shirt slowly spreading. She had a shaky hand pressing onto the wound to staunch the blood flow but from the look of things it wasn’t helping. Grimacing he picked her up, ignoring the pain he felt in his torso. Turning around the rest of the family caught sight of her. 

“Hey guys. Nice to meet you. Can someone stitch me up now?”

Her words got Stephanie leaping out of her chair and lifting her out of his arms. He scowled as her comforting weight was taken. Turning on her heel she scampered out of the room. Ten minutes later the door banged back open as a scowling Marinette dragged a whimpering Stephanie to him by her ear. 

“Apologize now Brown. You do not call Damian a Demon.” Kate looked at him oddly, still miffed that he refused to explain until they came back. 

“Sorry Dem!” She cut off with a yelp as the grip on her ear tightened, “Damian! Sorry Damian.”

With a nod, Marinette released the girl's ear. Turning to the rest of the family she smiled, 

“Hi! I’m Marinette…. Wu-San Dupain Wayne?” She looked over at him with a clear question in her eyes as she introduced herself. Kate scoffed and looked at Bruce.

“Lady Shiva? That bitch, seriously.”

Adrienne gasped and he could barely make out the “Oh no you didn’t!” 

As Marinette lunged at Kate, Duke shrieked and tackled Kate out of the way. Marinette hit the floor and glared. “Stupid powers Signal, that’s cheating.”

Duke gaped in shock as she marched over and punched Kate in the gut. 

“My father is Tom Dupain. My Mother is Sabine Wu-San better known as Lady Cheng. I got Wayne from my  _ husband  _ bitch. And don’t you ever insult my family again. Ask Jason, I’ve shot him for less.” 

She moved away from my aunt and hugged me. “Surprise!!” I couldn’t help but chuckle as I hugged her back. Dimily I remembered that an effect of the bond was to speed up their relationship. It didn’t help that they were already romantic soulmates thanks to Tikki and Plagg. Releasing her from the hug he stepped back and grabbed her hand. 

She giggled at his family's shocked faces. “What?”

Babs spoke first, “Which brat did you marry? And why on earth did you hug Damian?”

He scowled at the red head over his wife. “Beloved, I’ll answer that, You see Gordon,” He lifted up his left hand as his Beloved did the same, “the answer to the first answers the second.” 

Kate glared and tried to remove the ring from Marinette’s finger, even as Dick ran at her yelling for her to stop. Both collapsed onto their knees and screamed as the rings glowed a vibrant red. Both Tikki and Plagg came out of their hiding places and cuddled into their cheeks. Eventually the glow receded and the two slumped onto each other. Dick scowled and shoved Kate out of the way and gathered the two in a hug. Bruce broke the silence. 

“What was that?”

You see the five hadn’t  _ exactly  _ explained anything about the wedding ceremony. Just that it happened and it was unbreakable. Not even Jason knew anything. The two just looked at him with bleary eyes. Dick just motioned for Jason to pick up Marinette while he carried Damian. 

“Hey, B. I’ll explain in a minute. These two need to rest.”

The older boys set the two on Damian’s bed and  _ totally  _ didn’t take a photo of the two cuddling. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves Dick headed back to the dining room, only to be pulled into one of the sitting rooms. Whirling around to face his attacker he saw his entire family including Alfred and even Cass and Mari’s parents on video call. Tim was fiddling with another laptop which he quickly set down to reveal TM . (Team Miraculous). No one said a word and he took another breath and started to speak. 

“No one interrupt. I will explain this once and then never again. Dami and I were taken on patrol. When we woke up we were chained in this sandstone room and I, thank heavens, was still Nightwing, but Dami was dressed as the Demon’s Head. Across from us a golden cage held two creatures and there was a girl dressed as the Demon’s Consort. And ahh good times. Until Talia came in. Marinette was awesome. She took no shit and yelled at Talia. Not much happened and we were dragged into a big chamber with an altar and bunch of monks. I tried to fight back and ended up chained to a wall. I still kept yelling, because the monks said I had to be silent for it to work. Um Talia, hit me several times then gagged me. Mostly because I was yelling at her for trying to hit Dami in the head with her sword.”

He took a deep breath and continued. “They were held on either side of the altar and tied to it. This dude wrapped their right hands together with a ribbon I think, and started to chant. They both tried to hide it but they hissed in pain. Then this other man came and put the rings on their left fingers, I think there was a chain connecting the two rings. The new guy started to chant too and the rings glowed red hot. Then they cut their palms and poured the blood into a cup full of the Lazurus pits. After they drank it this lady started to an incantation and literally bound the two, if either of them are disloyal they die. Then it was over and we escaped. 

  
  


Damian tried to remove the rings in Paris. And it seems that the more you try to remove the rings the more pain it causes them. As I was trying to tell Kate.” 

He ended with a glare in the woman's direction causing her to flinch. And then the room exploded in yelling.

The next morning Marinette stumbled down the stairs, arms full of packages. To everyone’s shock Kagami and Cass had portaled there the night before. They trailed behind the girl carefully grabbing packages before they could fall from Mari’s arms. Soon all three girls had their arms full and still Marinette struggled under her load. Hopping up Damian grabbed almost every package from his wife’s arms, leaving only the two he couldn’t carry. Marinette rolled her eyes and screamed,

“EVERY MEMBER OF THE BATFAMILY BETTER BE IN THE LIBRARY IN 5 MINUTES!”

Ten minutes later, everyone but Bruce had gathered in the library as told. Marinette scowled when she noticed Bruce was absent. Storming towards the clock she entered the cave and picked up the brooding Batman, thankfully not in his suit, and carried him back out, dumping him onto the floor by the couch. Dusting herself off she smirked. 

“So, I decided since I’ve missed all your birthdays so far and won’t make it back here until Christmas, that I’m giving you all the gifts now! And no Jason, you don’t get anything. I already gave you a present on your birthday.”

Jason slumped over and pouted, while everyone else frowned in confusion. 

Bouncing over to Selina she held out the medium sized box. Selina took it with a smile and slowly opened it. Reaching inside the box she pulled out a black dress. As she held it up the light hit the special thread to reveal hidden designs that seemed to suggest catwoman was the inspiration for the dress. She slowly laid the dress back in and smiled. 

“It’s beautiful, where did you get it?” 

Mari just smirked. “From a friend.”

She gave Bruce a tie that had hidden bats, and Alfred received a tie with butterflies. Kate received a black choker that had a little red bat. The adults all smiled and thanked her. When she got to Dick he squealed. He had received a black jacket with a blue tint that when the light hit just right showed the nightwing emblem emblazoned onto the back. 

“This is AWESOME!”

Smiling, she went to Barbara. 

“I don’t have a material present for you. And honestly, it’s going to take the entire summer really but if you would like I could, can I do something real quick?” 

Babs nodded confused. Marinette sighed in relief and knelt next to the wheelchair. A bright red light glowed from her hands as she placed them onto the woman’s waist. After a few minutes the light died down and Marinette slumped back. Babs gasped. 

“I can feel my legs!” She raised her hands to her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Marinette smiled as she stood and pulled her into a hug. 

“I can heal you. It’s probably going to be a few weeks until you can walk and it will take me the whole summer to get them back to what they need to be but you should be able to stand by tomorrow.”

Babs shuddered and hugged her tighter. “Thank you.”

After the tears stopped she moved onto Stephanie. Who squealed in delight at the purple bomber jacket and book of homemade waffles from Marinette cupons she received. Duke got a signal yellow blazer with black embroidery along the cuffs. Passing Cass and Tim she moved onto Jon. When he opened the box he looked at her confused. 

“You have an AWFUL suit Jonathan Kent. I made you a new one. And it has a mask that you are going to wear.” Jon paled and nodded while Adrienne snickered. 

Adrienne received a pale blue jacket reminiscent of the one she wears as Violette. Turning to the Sanceours she blushed.

“Sorry, I mean. I don’t have anything. But I did kinda do your wedding dresses.” The two women quickly assured her that they didn’t expect anything from her and the dresses were all they could ask for. 

Turning to Cass she smiled. “I have a lot to give you. Even after I was told you died I made you gifts. And I put them in your room. But I wanted you to have this one now.”

Cass opened the small box and pulled out a bracelet. The words All for one and one for All were inscribed into the silver metal. Three red stones sat nestled together in the middle of the band.

“Kagami and I have matching ones. We bought them before we thought you had died. We were the 3 musketeers.”

Kagami lifted her wrist and showed the matching copper bracelet. Cass drew in a shaky breath before launching herself at her cousins and wrapping her arms around the two tightly. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” 

Pulling out of the hug she turned to Tim. 

“Saved the best for last.”

Handing Tim the envelope she stepped back. 

_ ‘Dear Mr. Drake, _

_ I hear you are a fan of mine. I remember Selina telling me about your reaction to me making her wedding dress. I am unsure my husband would take kindly to you marrying me, so instead you get one free commission. After that the family discount will help. I can’t charge my husband's family too much.  _

_ A friend,  _

_ MKC’  _

“MKC!! MKC!!! Holy shit! I got a letter from MKC!!!!! Take that Dick, I won the bet!!” 

Dick scoffed. “I win. Look at the jacket.”

Tim looked closer and spotted the small MKC stitched into the cuff of the sleeve. Whirling around he pointed at Marinette.

“YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH MKC!!” 

Marinette blinked, “No Tim. I am not friends with MKC. Read the letter again.”

“I can’t charge my husband’s family too much… YOU’RE MKC!! Who else in our family could have gotten married recently.”

Marinette laughed. “Hello Mr. Drake. I’m MKC. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

Everyone gasped and Selina and the parisians plus Jason burst out laughing. Tim just looked flustered. Until Kate asked, 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what does MKC even mean?” 

“Well, I was originally going to debut as MW for Mari Wu-San but Cass was “killed” right before so I decided to honor her in a way. MKC stands for Marinette, Kagami, and Cass.” 

Cass drew in a sharp breath before tackling her cousin into another hug. The rest soon joined in, and even with Tim squealing about how his favorite designer is his sister, no one minded a bit. 

Eventually Adrienne pulled back and glared at Marinette. 

“You never told us why you had stitches. And don’t think I didn’t notice all the bruises you are trying to hide.”

Everyone looked at her expectantly and she sighed. 

Rubbing her neck she muttered, “Lila.”

Adrienne and Kagami let out twin growls that shook everyone to the core. 

“I thought you said she didn’t like the stabbing thing! Marinette! Did you at least tell Ms. Bustier they beat you again!” 

Damian growled this time and Dick looked murderous.

“It wasn’t her that had the knife. That was Alya. Said maybe it’ll scare me away, or kill me. And yes I told Caline that it was getting worse, not the whole physical thing but it didn’t matter. I fixed myself up. And Brown over there made it so it won’t scar as bad this time.”

Dick growled, “ _ This time?  _ It’s happened before!!”

Marinette frantically shook her head. “What? NO!! It hasn’t happened before! I don’t know what you’re talking about, the stitches came from when I fell down the stairs!”

“Beloved, this happened before you called me. I felt it. Why would stairs stab you in the stomach and thigh?”

She sighed and looked at the ground. “Fine. It’s happened several times. Yesterday was the worst. Mostly because Alya joined in this time. Alya wasn’t even there in the beginning. She walked in on her beating the shit out of me and did it ever cross her mind that I was being bullied. NO! She just started to beat me too!” 

She shook with anger and frustration after she finished. “What does it matter? So what I got fucking stabbed because I said Damian Wayne wasn’t dating Lila Rossi? It’s not like I can say he isn’t because he’s my husband! Now if you will excuse me, I need to go lay down.”

She shouldered past the groups and they could hear the door to her room slam shut. Adrienne glared. 

“So, what are we going to do?”

  
  


The next day she didn’t say anything even as she sat with Babs. After the glow died down she sighed and finally spoke.

“Okay, Babs, can I call you Babs? Let’s see if you can stand.”

With a shaky hand Barbara stood for the first time in years. Dick walked in and gasped in shock at the sight of her. 

“Babs. You’re standing.” 

What happened next greatly confused Marinette. 

“Yeah, maybe if this had happened years ago you wouldn’t be a cheater.”

She huffed and sat down. Missing the flinch Dick tried to hide. With a nod to Marinette she wheeled out of the room. Turning to Dick, she noticed his trembling. When she tried to lay a hand on his arm, he stiffened. Suddenly her viewpoint changed as she groaned. Vaguely she realized he had flipped her over his shoulder. Sitting up she noticed that Dick had sunk to his knees and was holding back tears. 

“Dick? You didn’t cheat on her, did you?”

“No,” he rasped, “No, I didn’t.”

And that day was spent with Dick cuddling and watching movies. He slowly told her everything. And to learn that Babs had held this grudge since he was 18 broke her heart. 

The next day she didn’t move forward to heal the older woman when she came in. She just quietly locked the door. 

“Dick cheated on you with Catalina Flores, when you were 17 and he was 18. That’s what yesterday was about right?”

Babs snorted and nodded. “Yeah. I should have known. He did the same to Kori.”

She gulped when she noticed the glare that was leveled at her from both Marinette and Damian. (Damian overheard Dick telling Marinette the day before and he is the one who Dick told about Mirage)

“Dick didn’t cheat on you.”

“He slept with her, that’s cheating.”

Marinette just whispered the words she spoke next. 

“It is not cheating if it’s rape.” 

Babs gasped and paled. “What do you mean rape?”

“For Mirage, he thought it was Kori, she looked and acted like Kori. He said yes to his girlfriend. That wasn’t consensual. For Flores, he was having a panic attack. He couldn’t even breathe! He said no when that bitch climbed on top of him. He said no repeatedly. He said he didn’t want it. And you said he cheated. He was going to propose. I’m glad he didn’t. I wouldn’t want to marry someone who ridiculed me because I was raped.”

Babs gasped and broke. “I- I didn’t know. I need to see him.”

She pushed herself out of the chair and stumbled to the door. Flinging it open she screamed, 

“DICK. I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!”

Dick came running and was shocked when Babs fell into his arms and started to hug him tightly. 

“I was a bitch. And I’m so sorry. You aren’t a cheater. You never were. I know that now. I should have known then. You are the love of my life. I should have realized that when you said it wasn’t like that it was the truth. I am so sorry.” 

She heard a sob above her and a shaky voice whispered, “They told you?” 

She just nodded into his chest. “Dick, can you carry me to your room? We have a lot to talk about.”

Once Dick sat her down in his room she spoke. 

“Dick, I am so sorry. I saw the signs then but I ignored them in favor of being hurt. And I also wanted to tell you that I still love you and I know that it's been 13 years since I’ve even looked at you kindly but, I am so sorry.”

“You messed up Babs. Big time. And it hurt me, it really hurt me. Dinah says that she is surprised I was willing to talk to her about it. After all, two rounds of victim shaming are hard to live through. I love you too Babs, but can you even look at me without anger or sadness.”

He jumped when a hand covered his,

“Yes. And I’m going to be here for my best friend, one day at a time.”

A week into her visit and Marinette was going a little crazy. She hadn’t seen Damian outside of mealtimes. Stop avoiding her damn it. Finally she spotted him across the garden. 

“Damian! Angel! Please can we talk?”

Sighing, he turned to face her and spoke, “Tt. Nettie, what is it?”

“You’ve been avoiding me! And I get it, we got off to an unusual start, but I would love to get to know you better.”

He sighed, “You are going to hate me anyways. Or get rid of me once I’ve served my purpose.”

She sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“No, I won’t. I have an idea as to why you think that but I won’t.”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“I know that bitch taught you to not show any emotion. You laughed and she tried to give you a concussion. But, you can let go. The bitch won’t get you. I will personally cataclysm her if she tried.”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed at the image of his Nettie fighting his mother. 

“Look at that. You can laugh. I didn’t think you knew how.”

“Jerk.”

She gasped in mock hurt, “For that I won’t tell you how to avoid all my booby-traps!” She giggled and ran. 

As he ran after her, he stumbled, only to be hanging upside down by a rope around his feet. 

“GOTCHA! Hahaha.” He growled and started to work at the rope.

“JERK!”

This continued until dinner and by then everyone but Alfred had fallen for her pranks. Tim sat down with his neon purple hair and glared.

“I take it back Damian. SHE is the demon.”

He burst into laughter at that and couldn’t stop for a while. Finally he gathered enough of his wits to blurt out.

“Angel and Demon!”   
  


Marinette caught on and started to laugh as well. Soon the whole table was in a fit of giggles. Which when Bruce walked in promptly caused him to scan for the Joker’s laughing gas. 

  
  


The dinner passed quietly after they all calmed down. Well, quiet for the Wayne’s. After the dessert, during a rare moment of silence Marinette asked, 

“Before you go on patrol, could you please meet me in my room Dick?” 

The man nodded confused.

In her room she paced. Would he accept or would he laugh in her face. Should she back out? The door opened before she could spiral further. Dick looked at her expectantly. 

“Um, I have something for you, and don’t laugh at me, I have to be formal about it.”

Turning around she picked up the box containing the little robin earring. 

  
  


“Dick Grayson, this is the miraculous of the Robin. You will use it to fight for the greater good of others. If needed you will return it to me. Can I trust you?” 

Dick just blinked. Then he squealed and started to flip around the room for joy. 

“YES!! I get to be a magical girl!” 

She chuckled as he took the box and opened it. A bright blue ball of light burst into view and circled around him. As the light cleared it showed a black Kwami with blue eyes and wings. 

“Hello! I’m Flutter. I’m the kwami of family and friendship. As an adult and true holder you will receive several special abilities both in and out of the suit. When transformed you receive the ability to fly, birds sharp eyesight, and talons. Outside of the suit, you will eventually receive bird wings, a bird’s parental instincts, and the ability to speak with birds to name a few. Your special ability would be ‘Bird Cry’ you are able to provide family and friends with protection in battle and will be able to release a bird call that dazes and distracts your enemy. Similar to that of Black Canary. Additionally if you have children you will be able to sense them when they are in danger and find them if necessary. To transform say Flutter Let’s Fly and to detransform say Let’s Rest.” 

Dick nodded and grabbed the single earring. 

“Boy am I glad I pierced my ear.”

He quickly fixed the earring to the upper part of his ear, where it would be near impossible to knock off or remove. With a quiet squeal he uttered, 

“FLUTTER LET’S FLY!!”

  
  



	5. Summer, let’s fly pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning that there is some Kori bashing in this chapter. Don’t get me wrong I love her but the mirage storyline pissed me off. So yeah. She gets bashed to bits.

A bright blue light filled the room. When it faded Dick stood in a suit similar to (not YJ the one more like Titans) his Nightwing suit the only major difference being the wings. The wings echoed HawkGirl, they started black and slowly ombré-d down to the Nightwing blue. His fingernails lengthened and formed into talons. 

“I HAVE TO SHOW EVERYONE!!” 

He turned and bolted towards the cave. Mari laughed and raced after him. She stumbled into the cave just in time to hear Dick scream,

“SHIT! How do I control these!!” 

Dick had jumped over the railing intending to land behind Jason but the wings had unfurled and he was rapidly heading for the top of the cave. 

“Just think. Use your instincts.”

It took all of five seconds for Dick to clip his wing and crash land on top of Tim. He groaned and Jason screamed,

“What the FU-“

“Language Master Jason. Master Dick, please do not go out with the miraculous until you can control the wings.”

Alfred smirked from where he stood with Noroo. Tim just shrieked,

“GET OFF OF ME!!”

Marinette couldn’t help it, she burst into laughter. Doubling over she disappeared from view before anyone down below saw her. Stephanie ran out of the dressing room screaming,

“HOW THE FUCK DID THE JOKER GET INTO THE CAVE!!” 

Unfortunately that set off another fit of laughter from the girl. Who by now was rolling on the ground out of sight. Alfred chuckled at his grandchildren’s antics.

“Marinette. Please take a breath. You are going to pass out if you don’t.” 

After a few minutes she had pulled herself together enough to join the rest. 

“Hey guys. That was awesome. Dick, you definitely need to train before you leave like that. Go put on your _actual_ suit.”

Groaning Dick ran and did as told. Prompting Jason to growl,

“Why does he get one!!”

Marinette just smirked and ran out of the room. 

  
  


After many, _many_ mishaps Dick was finally able to go on patrol with the wings. As long as he stayed close to Ladybird. He had grumbled at that as _he_ was the senior hero. But nonetheless he agreed. 

Laughing he flew alongside Ladybird. As Panther trailed behind the two grumbling about his lack of wings. 

You see when Marinette had transformed for the first time in Gotham, her suit had changed. Her arms, legs and back were pitch black along with her mask. The front of her torso and the hood over her now short (pixie cut) blue hair was a deep blood red. Sprouting from her back were red iridescent fairy wings. (Like Tinkerbell) 

  
  


The two laughed at his grumblings and fell back to flank him. They continued like this for about a half hour. Until a voice crackled over the comms. 

_‘Ladybird, Nightwing, Panther, Red Robin’s comms went offline, and his distress signal went off, Sending you the coordinates of his last known location, hurry please. The Joker and The Penguin recently busted out of Arkham, it could be either one of them.’_

_‘Ladybird copies. Thanks for the coordinates O. RR will be found shortly. Panther has an amazing sense of smell. Ladybird out.’_

_‘You do realize you don’t have to start and end like that right?’_

_‘But it’s fuuuuuuuun.’_

_‘Haha. What’s your ETA?’_

_‘O. We should be there in 2 minutes, Is Little Wing joining us?’_

_‘Red Hood is back in the cave Nightwing. Best not to let him face the Joker.’_

_‘We’re here O.’_

They busted into the warehouse and pulled up short. 10 men lay groaning on the floor. Men in clown masks. Panther grabbed one by the collar and drew him close to his face.

“Where is Red Robin? Tell me now.”

The man groaned but replied, “Why should I?”

Panther growled and screamed “CATACLYSM!!”

The man paled at the dark energy bubbling around his hand and frantically nodded.

“Boss took him to his new warehouse. Said something about Joker Jr.”

Nightwing sucked in a breath. Panther growled and flung the man across the room and slammed his hand down on a nearby box. Causing it to slowly crumble to dust as the dark energy spread through it. 

“I don’t have the 5 minute timer correct?”

She just nodded as they walked out of the building with Panther sniffing the air hoping to catch his brother's scent.

“BIRD CRY!!” 

Blocks away a blue shield shimmered around the dazed bird shattering the needle about to prick his skin. 

  
  


“I found him! This way. Call for backup LB.”

Raising a hand to her ear she called Oracle on the private line they had been left on.

_‘Everyone needs to be on this line now!’_

A burst of static went over the line before O replied.

_‘Okay everyone’s here.’_

_‘Joker has RR. Nightwing used his power to temporarily protect him and Panther caught his scent. All hands on deck, they said something about Joker Jr.’_

5 minutes later they all gathered minus Red Hood on a rooftop across from the warehouse holding the Joker. Panther joining them after feeding Plagg.

“Alright, almost everyone is here. One more person is coming.”

A teal portal opened and a woman with wolf ears and a tail stepped through. Her suit was black and the front of her torso was a light grey matching the ears and tail. On her back were two katanas and a bo staff. Her hands were empty but had long sharp looking claws at the tips of her fingers. A mask covered the bottom half of her face and her eyes glowed gold.

“Hello. Wolverine at your service. Let’s kick some ass.”

Everyone blinked but quickly snapped back into action when all the miraculous holders leapt off the roof. Spoiler had to stifle a small laugh when Nightwing misjudged his landing and fell through the open skylight. 

The room was mostly empty, except for a dazed Tim strapped to an operating table with tools and syringes on a tray next to him. And one very annoyed Joker. 

“SO, the great Nightwing has _wings_ now. What experiment on yourself or what? But you're too late. The venom is already in his system! My little boy should be waking up any minute!”

The rest of the team burst through the windows and he laughed.

“Aww. Everyone but my favorite bird. Hood too scared to show up? I got a nice crowbar with his name on it!” 

Wolverine growled and lunged at the man raking her claws across his face. 

“YOU BITCH! That’s gonna scar!”  
  
He lunged at the woman and pulled out a needle. 

“Nightwing use bird cry!”

He smiled and called for his power again, letting loose a scream that knocked the Joker out of the air and sent him tumbling across the medical table and slamming into the wall. 

“That’s new. Batsy I didn’t know you had a kid with that Canary bitch. Does the Green Arrow know you knocked his girl up?”

Batman growled and a batarang flew from his hand. The fight was over quickly. Afterall, with everyone fighting he quickly went down. Wolverine smiled as she looked at the claw marks all over the slumped form. 

“That’s for Harley, my sons, and Lady Gozen Bastard.”

After dumping him back at Arkham everyone gathered in the cave waiting for Alfred to tell them how Tim was. Stephanie dialing Kon to tell him his boyfriend was captured by the Joker. The rest looking at Wolverine expectantly. She smirked as she uttered,

“Safe Den”

And Sabine stood there feeding a wolf kwami. Bruce chuckled and muttered, “of course.”

Two days had passed when Tim finally woke up. Kon was the first thing he saw as he quickly smothered him in a hug. 

“Don’t scare me like that again! Seriously. Just call for me and I’ll be there.”

Tim nodded and hugged him back. The room filled with squeals and soon Tim was crushed under the weight of all of his siblings as they joined the hug. Marinette pulled back and whacked his arm. 

“You idiot! You should have called for backup. Don’t think I won’t have Nino lock you in a shell-ter if I have to.”

Tim laughed at that. “Alright. I promise to not do it again. Now can y’all kindly get off.” 

They all laughed and backed away as Alfred went about checking him. Adrienne huffed and crossed her arms with a glare.

“Tim, I’M the idiot martyr of the team. Stop trying to steal my jam!”

The room erupted into laughter as she waltzed out of the room. Tikki flew into the room and whispered in Marinette’s ear.

“Angel, Babs, my room NOW.”

Once in her room with the door locked she turned to them face filled with anger and concern.

“Tarantula just came back to Gotham.”

Babs shrieked, “THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!!”

Damian glared, “We’re telling Father right?”

“He knows. He fucking _sanctioned_ her.”

Babs stood from her chair, as she was healing at a faster rate than they thought, she could walk and run for about five minutes before she had to rest for an hour, and bolted towards the cave.

Reaching Bruce she slammed her hands down on the desk in front of him. 

“YOU SANCTIONED TARANTULA!”

Dick paled and started shaking. Bruce looked at Babs and Dick confused.

“I know that you three have a history but,”

“B. Why?”

“She is a good fighter and an excellent hero. Much like Jason in fact Jason is bringing her here now.”

Dick shrieked and fell to the floor and started clawing at his throat. Marinette rushed to him and started to quietly sing.

“ _Quietly hush now to sleep, on the wings of a butterfly let all your cares drift away,”_

Babs growled. “I think you should be able to tell by that, that something very bad happened.”

_“Now it’s the end of the day.”_

Bruce frowned and looked at them confused,

_“If you close your eyes, and count to ten,”_

“I don’t know of anything, Dick said she was a great hero years ago.”

_“You’ll hear your dreams are calling again.”_

Dick had moved to her lap and slowly started to calm.

_“Just follow the moon, for all too soon a new day will appear,”_

Dicks eyes started to clear and focus.

_“You have nothing to fear,”_

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder,

_“For wherever you are and forever, I’ll be here”_

_(Song used: Sylvia’s Lullaby from Finding Neverland)_

They stood and Dick shuddered when the sound of an engine rolled through the cave. 

“B! This gal is amazing. Come meet little Spidey here!”

Flores and Jason came into sight along with a girl who looked to be 13. Dick paled and looked at Babs with wide eyes. Flores caught sight of Dick and flounced over throwing her arms around him. Dick tore himself away and ran. The sound of his retching filled the cave. Jason looked at the woman confused by his brother’s reaction. He didn’t expect for a transformed Ladybird and Panther to leap at her. 

“WHOA calm down.” He shouted. 

“I thought you hated rapists Hood.”

Bruce and Jason looked at Barbara in shock. She ignored them in favor of holding a now sobbing Dick. The 13 year old girl shuddered and asked, 

“Is Mother going to be mad? I don’t like it when she’s mad.”

Jason looked at the girl confused, “Does your mom hurt you?”

The girl rubbed her arm and nodded, “Says it’s my fault that Dad wanted nothing to do with her.”

Jason growled and a gunshot rang through the cave. Flores screamed as the bullet entered her left shoulder. Ladybird and Panther backed away then leaving a battered and bruised bitch on the floor covered in blood from various wounds. 

“It was not rape. And Mi Calldor don’t you want to say hello to your daughter?”

Jason growled. Suddenly a portal opened up and Flores fell through. Not before a strand of hair was yanked from her head to be tested. Bruce sat there shocked. He walked over to Dick and held out his arms. Dick took the invitation and curled against his father’s chest.

“Dick, I. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t ever want you to know, t-that I’m a victi-”

“You are NOT a victim, You are a SURVIVOR. Like me.”

Damian spoke up, “Father understands Dick, how do you think I came to be?”

“I know that you blame yourself, that you think that with all your training you should’ve been able to stop her. I did too. But it isn’t your fault. And I love you Son.”

The girl spoke up, “I’m s-s-so-rr-y b-b-bu-t a-a-r-re yo-u-u go-going to s-send me b-b-back?”

Dick stood and walked over, looking at her closely. She looked exactly like he did at that age. He pulled her close and said,

“No. Can I take some of your hair please?”

The girl nodded and the DNA tests went by quickly. Dick teared up a bit when they got the results. Turning to the girl he opened his arms for an embrace. 

“Hi. I’m Dick Grayson, and I’m your dad.”

The girl gasped and tackled him. “I’m Elizabeth Mary Grayson. Mother gave me your name.”

Babs gasped and quickly looked for the girls files. 

“How did we not notice this? Dick it even states you’re the father on the birth certificate.”

The girl shuddered. “Are you mad? I’m sorry. Please don’t send me back to that lab.”

Dick frowned, “What lab?”

“Mother sent me to a lab after I messed up a drug deal. They injected me with something from someone called umm.. Tarfire? And now whenever she gets mad she threatens to send me back.”

Bruce sent the kids out along with Elizabeth. Jason snorted and turned to Dick.

“So you didn’t cheat on Babs. But you did cheat on Kori. Still not redeemed in my eyes dickhead.”

Babs glared, “He didn’t cheat on Kori. He had sex with Mirage yes but he didn’t _knowingly_ do it. She looked, moved, and sounded like Kori. He said yes to _Kori._ Not Mirage.”

Jason gaped. “Are you telling me my best friend's wife is a victim shamer?”

Dick snorted, “So’s the best friend.”

Jason roared and dialed Roy.

“Get your asses to the BatCave. NOW.”

Not even 5 minutes later the couple marched into the cave. Jason immediately marched over and punched both of them in the face. Roy stumbled before righting himself and yelling,

“WHAT THE HELL JASON!”

“You two are vile. Making fun of someone who just got raped? Despicable.”

“Jason. What victim did I ashame?”

Dick stepped forward, “Me. Mirage raped me, and you made fun of me.”

Roy glared, “She didn’t! He willingly slept with her!”

Jason roared, “SHE LOOKED AND ACTED LIKE KORI! He said yes to Kori, not her. And really Kori he should’ve known it wasn’t you? You couldn’t tell Roy and that shapeshifter apart either! I’m resigning from the outlaws. I can’t even look at you.”

Kor’i gasped. “It is true. I did not tell the Roy apart. I am the sorry Dick. I was horrible and caused the sadness.”

Dick turned away, “You heard Jason, get out.”

Bruce and Babs glared and Roy crossed his arms defiantly. 

Bruce finally growled, “You are not welcome here.”

The two defiantly refused to leave. Until Ladybird came down. Kor’i immediately bowed, recognizing her as a ladybug holder.

“Hello great ladybug.”

Marinette sniffed, “Grand Guardian is the title I go by at the moment.”

Kor’i bowed even deeper.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of the visit?”

Marinette growled, “Get out, and stay away from my brothers.”

Kor’i paled and dragged a confused Roy behind her as she made a beeline for the exit. 

  
  


* * *

Check it out. I have a tumblr https://killer-frost-ladybug.tumblr.com/post/634520437624291328/how-am-i-supposed-to-fit-that-under-name-in-legal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I surprise ya? Dick has a daughter.


	6. Not a chapter. I’m calling for help.

Hi guys. A problem on Wattpad just came to my attention.   
  


@I_Hate_Bitches is sexually harassing @ladybug_girl101. I cannot stand by and watch. I am asking everyone reading to please go to Wattpad and report this person. ladybug_girl101 is an amazing queen and doesn’t deserve the horrible bullying and sexual harassment that the bastard is subjecting them too. Please help a fellow creator and reader out. I would suggest going to @ladybug_girl101’s page first. I would warn you. It is very horrible and it made me hurl. Please rally together to protect them.   
  


No one ever deserves this. 

The problem has been resolved, but I’m leaving this up to send a message to those like them.


	7. Chapter 6: Summer pt. 3

She sat stiffly on the bed in the room they gave her.  _ What is the lab doing this time?  _ Taking a deep breath she focused on what her mama had told her. Focusing on the light inside her she imagined the darkness they forced into her being pushed back into a box. 

_ There. That should hold for now. Hopefully Mama finds her soon. She said she had an easier way to hold it back.  _

Opening her eyes she snapped straight. When had the man pretending to be him walked in? He looked at her sadly. Uncrossing his arms he started to walk towards her. She flinched when his hand went to her shoulder. 

“H-h-hey.”

“Look. I get it. You don’t trust us. You think it’s a set up. I was in a similar situation around the time I was your age. But I’m asking you to trust me.”

She smiled and nodded. “Okay. Do you like trapeze? Cat-Mother had me learn. Something about you.”

Her Dad smiled. “C’mon little bird. Let me teach you some of  _ my  _ moves. Aunt Marinette might help us too.”

~

Marinette was already flying on the trapeze when they entered the room. Dick watched as Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled with joy and wonder. Spotting them she smiled and ended the routine. 

“Heya Dick. Eliza.”

Elizabeth giggled. “It’s Elizabeth ma’am. But you can call me Eliza if you want.”

Marinette chuckled. “I know I’m your aunt but I’m only two years older. Well three years in a month. Call me Nettie. Or Auntie Nettie.”

Elizabeth blinked. Turning to her father she asked,

“I thought she was married to Uncle Damian. Is she his sister then?”

Dick chuckled. “Ah. No. She is married to Uncle Damian.”

“WHAT THE FRICK FRACK PATTY WACK!! ISN’T THAT ILLEGAL?” 

Marinette chuckled. “Yes. It happened in a country where it wasn’t though. I’ll explain later. Want to learn trapeze from your Dad and I?” 

Hours later the three collapsed on the mats exhausted. Damian walked in and burst out laughing. 

“Nettie, it’s almost time to go.”

Marinette jumped up. “SHIT! Stall for me Angel!”

Dick looked at his brother confused as the girl bolted from the room. The younger man shrugged. 

“Double date with Jon and Adrienne.” 

Dick just blinked. “Ummm. Okay.”  _ The Ice Prince going on a date? A  _ **_double_ ** _ date? That’s so weird.  _

Damian left and he turned back to his little girl. “So, what do you want to do?” 

She smirked and tugged him towards the sparring mats. 

~

Marinette hopped down the hall as she buckled her shoe clasp.

_ I need to hurry. I can’t be late!! _

She tripped as she reached the stairs. 

“EEP!” 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders and righted her. She blushed as she looked into his green eyes. 

“I-I s-sorry am! Bump into you I didn’t-“ she groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I’m going to shut up now.”

She didn’t look up as the two descended the stairs in an effort to conceal her blush. If she had, she would have noticed a matching blush across the boy’s face. The two greeted the other couple as they hurried to the car. 

“So we’re going to the theater?”

Adrienne nodded. “Maman and Mama said that it would be the best way to do a fancy double date.”

Jon nodded and Damian snorted. “Sancoeur, Kent. You two just want to make out in the private box without parents or Alfred around to catch you two.”

Marinette gasped and whacked his arm. “Damian Wayne! You do NOT say that!”

He pouted and replied, “It’s the truth!”

**“** **_Even so, you DON’T say that to your friends! In public at least.”_ **

Damian snorted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “It’s only Alfred!”

She smirked. And pointed two the bug fixed to the bottom of the window. 

~

Damian snuggled closer to his wife as the curtains opened and the lights dimmed. He staunchly ignored the other couple cuddling in the private box. He will forever deny that he blushed when she shifted and ended up almost in his lap. 

_ ‘Eep! Dick told him nothing about cuddling!’ _

He jumped when she whispered into his ear. 

“Hey Angel. Will you go out with me tomorrow?” 

He nodded and settled in to watch the play. 

~

(Time skip to the next date.)

Marinette paced as she waited for Damian to come to the foyer. 

“C’mon! This is getting annoying! How long does it take to get ready? He can change into a Robin Kevlar suit in 30 seconds but normal clothes!! NOO!”

She paled when she heard the snort behind her. 

“Good point. I’m ready to go, my queen.”

She blushed and looked at her hands. “O-okay. Ready too I’m! I mean I’m too ready! I’m ready too?”

She blushed and mumbled. “Let’s just go.  _ Why does he have to be so hot?” _

_ “Because I do have a beautiful wife to match with after all.” _

“STUPID! STUPID LEAGUE OF SHADOWS! DID YOU HAVE TO KNOW MADARIN?” She groaned and stomped to the car. Ignoring the laughter coming from the boy. 

_ Stupid stupid stupid.  _

“AND I DIDN’T KNOW YOU MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE!!” 

Damian spun her around and stared into her eyes. 

“Last I checked,  _ you  _ are my only wife. And you are beautiful. And you are the  _ only  _ woman I’ll marry. So don’t ever say that again.”

She blushed and muttered. “Soo let’s going get.”

She made no attempts to fix her jumbled sentence as she buckled in and started to drive. 

They rode in silence until Damian started to grow concerned. 

“WAIT! Where are we going?”

She smirked. “Alfred packed a bag don’t worry. We’re going to say hi to my friends in Central City.”

“WHAT!”

She glared at him from the corner of her eye. “I have to see my friends. And honestly. I do have to yell at one of them. Seriously, Barry. You tell a bunch of people you barely know instead of your little sister!”

Damian blinked. “You know that Barry Allen is the Flash?” 

She nodded. “Caitlin is my cousin on my dad’s side. And it’s Barry  _ West- _ Allen.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course my demon.”

-

Barry was having a  _ long  _ day. Caitlin had gone to visit Mari in France and  _ couldn’t find her anywhere.  _ He entered the cortex just as the alarm blared. He turned to Cisco.

“Two masked metas showed up at Jitters. They haven’t done anything yet. Actually. One just disintegrated a table! Go Barry!”

In a flash the two were handcuffed in the pipeline. And Frost stood glaring at them. The ladybug one scoffed and shouted something and a red and black spotted dome completely covered the two. Minutes later it disappeared with another cry. The cat one laid his hand on the door and the two smirked as they stepped over the ashes. The girl threw her yo-yo in the air and the door was fixed. She turned and marched into the cortex. The girl stood in the center and stared at the gathered team. 

“For the record,  _ we let  _ you catch us.  _ Barry.”  _

Barry jumped. “How do you know who I am?”

She rolled her eyes. “Caitlin, you’re smart. Who am I?” 

Caitlin stared at her for a second before she burst out laughing. “Marinette!!” 

With two flashes of light Marinette and Robin  _ which one? Damian right.  _ appeared. 

“I was in Gotham visiting Angel over here and thought I should stop by. Mind if we crash here for a couple days?” 

Cisco spoke next, “Yeah. Quick question, what’s with the Angel over here?”

Damian scoffed and replied before she could. 

“A wife can call her husband a nickname if she wants too. Tt.”

The sound of Marinette’s facepalm echoed throughout the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited. I have gotten so much love. Sorry my sis got married. And I kinda hit a roadblock. I decided to take a break from the Batfam and play around with the show that brought me into the dc fandom Sorry for the short chapter.


	8. 7 Central City pt 1

*Hello hello! So if you noticed, I updated the tags. I really love the CW shows and honestly. I’m just gonna pick and choose the cannon. Like Crisis happened but Oliver didn’t die and that no one knows the identity of the green arrow. And Batwoman? Nope. They work with Bruce. And Cisco didn’t give up his powers and just retired. And Nash. NOPE. And no Ralph. I like the character but the whole thing with the actor makes me salty and not for this fic. We’ll have salt for Lila not flash. And Tom and Caitlin’s mother are siblings. And also the Team is a little younger. Instead of being in his mid twenties in season one he is 21. So yeah. And Iris isn’t so controlling and toxic. Barry is also kinder to Caitlin and Cisco. Ronnie didn’t die, he just did the whole thing with Hunter where hunter (zoom) got sucked to earth one and he got placed on earth two. They find him in season 4 when Harry calls them and says he found their missing member. When Martin dies, Jefferson Jackson and Ronnie merge to save each other from dying with him and the two become the new Firestorm. So yeah. I thought Ronnie deserved better. For Wally I’m combining YJ and Flash so it’s confusing. He’ll show up later. After I finish figuring out the character enjoy*

  
  


**“WHAT?!”**

“Damnit Damian! We weren’t telling them yet!” 

Damian paled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Marinette spun around and jumped in front of Harry and Joe. 

“NO SHOOTING!”

She failed to notice the ice shards fly past and pin her husband to the wall. Or Barry starting to remove her ring. Until the ring glowed pulsing red and white. The two screamed as Marinette collapsed and Damian writhed ignoring the pain of the wounds in his shoulders. After a few minutes the two slumped over unconscious. The rings finally dimming. Ronnie broke the silence. 

“WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WALK IN ON!”

  
  


Marinette groaned as she came to under the bright lights in the medbay. Caitlin’s worried face filled her vision. 

“Marinette. What happened? What was that? And when did you get married? When did you get powers? And did he force you? He’s in the pipeline so you don’t have to worry about him.”

She bolted up, “Get my husband out of your prison.  _ Now.  _ Or so help me even Frost won’t be able to stop me from maiming each and every one of you.”

Joe crossed his arms across his chest and stared her down. “Not until you answer all of our questions.”

She growled. “I am the daughter of Lady Cheng. I am Ladybird. An assassin and hero. I am the Grand Guardian of an ancient order feared by the League of Shadows. I am the wife of Damian Wayne, Robin, I killed David Cain. I have fought Talia Al Ghul and won. The Red Hood is terrified of me. And I can have my mother here in an instant. So you will listen when I tell you to.  **Let. Him.** **_Out.”_ **

No one blinked at her statement. Harry finally replied. “I call bullshit. Now answer the questions.”

She growled. “As Grand Guardian of the Order I call Damian Wayne, true holder of the Black Cat to me. I call Sabine Wu-San Dupain, true holder of the Wolf to me.”

A flash filled the room and a very confused Sabine and a grumpy Damian sat on the other bed. 

“Maman. They hurt Damian. And locked him up!”

Sabine growled. “You did what to my son?”

All the adults paled a little at her tone and stepped back. Cisco spoke next

“Marinette is clearly delusional, she said you’re Lady Cheng. But everyone knows she died.”

“Maman. Can you tell them everything? I’m really tired. That took up a lot of energy. Angel. I want cuddles.”

Damian scoffed but curled up with her anyway as Sabine marched the adults out. 

-

Caitlin put her head on the desk with a ‘thunk’. Cisco just sat staring at the floor and Ronnie just muttered something under his breath. 

“Aunt Sabine, this is, a lot. So they are in a forced marriage. Bound together and are also Soulmates because of magical jewelry?”

Sabine nodded. 

“Don’t forget the whole, guardian of magic jewelry and hero of Paris.”

Barry groaned. “Great. Now we have to share her with Bruce and Kate!” 

The rest of the team groaned at the realization. Bruce and Kate  _ never  _ share. Or at least not  _ well.  _ Joe made the mistake of speaking next. Right as the young couple came out and joined the group. 

“I don’t want her around that Grayson. I can’t get Wally to stay away from that cheating scum but I can keep her.”

Marinette growled and Damian grabbed a hold of her and Sabine’s arms. 

“YOU DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN THAT WAY!”

Joe glared back at her crossing his arms. 

Marinette growled before she turned around. “I, the Grand Guardian, return Sabine Wu-San Dupain to her previous location as she has performed what was required of her.”

She slumped as Sabine disappeared. “That is exhausting to do. So can we stay for a bit? Gotham has just a bit too much drama at the moment.”

Iris just nodded. “Thanks.”

(Figured out wally. SO he is going to be Joe's twin brother’s kid so he has red hair from his mothers side and he is self conscious because other than that he looks the same as the cw. He is younger and the same age as dick, he got his powers when he got hit with a lightning throw from Barry that zoom dodged and it knocked him into chemicals. He is slower than Barry but is significantly faster than YJ. Also he did do the whole sacrifice himself thing and he is with artemis. But he was in the speedforce like in season three of the flash and they had to do the season 4 thing to get him back. He was adopted by Joe when he found out his parents were abusive. Best friends with Dick and Joe doesn’t like that.)

Wally blew into the room and squealed. “Lightning Flower!” (She taught him how to make the whole lighting flower thing because miraculous, he helped her with spying on gabe.) 

She laughed and threw herself into his arms. “Wally!” 

He squeezed her tightly before stepping back bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stared into her eyes with his hands on her shoulders. “My best friend says that he met this girl that would be better than my Flower. He should be here soon with, I can’t remember what he called her, but you have to show her up!”

Joe glared and Damian muffled a snort as the ding of the elevator was heard. 

“Sorry Wally, Lady Demon ran off with Damian. I  _ so have  _ to tell you how they met.”

Marinette ducked behind a corner and laughed as the two greeted each other, She frowned when he turned to Joe and the man huffed and turned away. Until Elizabeth stepped out of her father’s shadow.

“Mister. Why did you glare at my Dad?”

Everyone blinked. “Wait, did you say that Grayson is your dad?” Venom dripped from Joe’s voice and she flinched and grabbed his hand but glared at Joe. 

“Yes, and he is the best dad ever!”

Joe snorted and crossed his arms, “Then why has no one heard of you?”

Marinette drew back in shock,  _ did she imagine Elizabeth’s eyes flickering red?,  _ as the girl straightened and stepped towards the man.

“He just found out about me two days ago.”

Joe snorted and rolled his eyes. Elizabeth stormed towards him and roughly jabbed a finger into his chest. (She is really tall, something to do with the lab). She leaned close and growled,

“My father never knew I existed, he didn’t want to sleep with my mother in the first place! And he saved me! He got me away from her and that lab! He has been nothing but amazing, even though I know how hard it must be for him to have to see me.”

She huffed and turned away. Marinette squealed and ran to her niece, “ELIZA! That was awesome! I couldn’t have said it better!”

The girl returned the hug with ferocity. “Auntie Nettie!”

Wally groaned. “Flower, please don’t tell me you're the demon lady.”

Marinette snickered at him as she broke the hug. “Yup! I dyed Tim’s hair purple!”

Harry walked down the hall looking at something in his hand. “Marinette how do you get your suit into these?”

Her hands shot up to her ears and brushed against skin. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. A white haze settled over her. 

Wally’s eyes widened as Mari’s eyes started to glisten and she whirled towards Harry. A low growl shook him to his core. 

“You have stolen the Ladybug Miraculous, that is the worst offense to the Grand Guardian, face your punishment!”

Harry stepped back as the girl’s eyes glowed white and she rose into the air. Damian ran down the hall and stepped in front of the man. 

“Give them back! She has had to protect them for three years to keep the world alive! She freaks if you touch her ears!”

Harry just blinked. “If you don’t want to be blasted to bits, I would give them back!”

In this time the white glow filled the hallway blinding them. When it dissipated, Marinette floated in the air with a white flowing dress (Like ancient greece. Crosses on the chest has no sleeves) with a swirling black metallic armband on her upper right arm. Her feet had white ballet flats and her hair floated freely around her (up like in captain marvel) and glowed white. A black metallic circlet rested on her head (elven like in lord of the rings). Her eyes opened and a brilliant white glow shone from them. 

“My Demon?” 

Marinette smiled and floated towards her husband, the glow lessening as she put her hand on his cheek and smiled softly. 

“ **My love, why do you cry?** ” Her voice stayed the same except for the way it seemed as if she was in a chorus. (not like avatar it’s just to creep those she visits in this state). 

“You need to calm, Wells will return the earrings. Breathe.”

She frowned and moved back. “ **Where is Wells? He is not here.** ”

`

Harry ran. He had left the other one in his workshop and he didn’t think he would be able to just give her one. He heard her voice behind him asking about him and he quickened his pace. A roar shook the building and the light shot through the hallway. It circled him and seemed to be gathering itself together. Slowly it gathered and formed the girl. She glared down at him as the light pulsed around them. 

“ **You ran. You only have one earring, are you getting the other?”**

He nodded. She frowned and stepped back. “ **Retrieve it, leave the one you have with me.”**

He nodded and came back as fast as he could. He held his hand out and she howled when she saw the black earring cracked in half.

**“YOU FOOL! YOU DAMAGED THE LADYBUG MIRACULOUS!”**

She raised a hand and a ball of light formed around her fist. She pointed it at him and he was thrown back. 

**“You will live, I do care for you and when I return to my mortal state I fear I will regret hurting you. I must heal the miraculous.”**

He gasped and scrambled back as she rose up and through the ceiling. 

`

Elizabeth and the rest stood on the roof.

“Are you sure she will come here?”

Damian nodded. “I sensed the damage to the earrings, she knows she would level this building by fixing it in there. She will come here.”

As he spoke she floated up and they shielded their eyes from the glare. It was late evening but to the surrounding city blocks it was noon. 

“ **My love! Clear the building! I cannot control the energy! The damage is too great for such a powerful miraculous.”**

Damian gasped. “We have to get out of here. Or else we could be vaporized.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “We won’t have too. Stand back.”

She stepped forward and closed her eyes. She gently lifted off the ground and she crossed her legs as she did. Raising her hands she grunted and screwed her face in concentration. A blue form of energy formed above her palms and shot towards the light. Sweat dripped down her brow as a blue ball of energy surrounded the light, returning the sky to normal and sealing away the energy. She panted as her darkness nodded it’s head, this was more important than either of them. After what felt like hours the light died in the sphere and she released it, crashing to the ground exhausted. 

Her aunt gently scooped her up and flew down the side of the building and waited for Mr. Wally to open the door before darting and laying her down on a cot in the med bay. She settled on the ground and her hair settled around her shoulders, she dimly noticed that it had grown longer and was at her waist but the thing she was most focused on was the ears. 

“Are those elf ears?”

Her aunt chuckled and nodded as her light dimed to a dull glow. Her eyes slowly dimmed and morphed into the regular bluebell but with a vibrant swirling ring of black around the outer edge. She smoothed the hair away from her forehead as everyone filtered into the room. 

“ **My dear, what you did was very brave. But until you can properly restrain and control those powers you should not do things like that! You could have died! If it had lasted a second longer you would have!”**

She told her sternly before she pressed a kiss to her forehead and a white light washed over her body. She smiled up at her aunt sleepily as her eyes drifted shut.

``

She turned to Dick after the girl shut her eyes. “ **It seems I was right. Dick, you may want to stay here. I have a task to complete. Captain West, you will accompany me.”**

The man blinked. She rolled her eyes and lifted off the ground, taking care to not blind the others with the light radiating from her. Her eyes glowed gently and her hair gently danced around her. She glided over and lifted the man with solid white with a hint of black energy. She wrapped it around him in a way that resembled a child's car seat and after making sure he was secure she zoomed out of the room and the city. 

Seconds later she stopped, halfway to their destination on one of the mountains overlooking Salt Lake City. (random city with mountains, I wanted it to be on a mountain)

“ **You dislike Dick Grayson as you believe he is a cheat and only brings pain to those around him.”**

The man nodded and she turned to look at him instead of the view. 

“ **Dick Grayson wanted to wait until he got married. But when a girl that he was going to propose to came on to him, he agreed because they were going to marry. It turned out to be a shapeshifter. One who revealed what she had done in front of his friends and mocked him. The real girl shamed him and his friends called him a slut. That was the first time he was raped.”**

Joe blinked as tears filled his eyes, he might have misjudged the boy, but something she said made fear curdle in his gut. “You said first time, what do you mean”

Her glow dimmed and a tear slid down her cheek.  **“13 years ago, 18 year old Grayson was dating the love of his life, he had found the perfect ring and moved to Bludhaven. Blockbuster appeared and he gained a partner to help defeat him, the man had figured out his identity and was killing every person that Grayson knew. The night the man died Tarantula shot him. Dick stumbled onto the roof in shock that he couldn’t stop his student. He collapsed and couldn’t breathe.”**

Joe felt tears escape his eyes as the realization sunk in. That’s what the boy had been trying to tell him all those years ago, and he didn’t listen.

“ **Tarantula followed him up to the roof and rolled him onto his back. He asked her to stop and not touch him and she ignored him and removed the bottom of his suit. He begged her to stop, he couldn’t even move, barely breathe, and she just climbed on top of him and had her way with him. She told his girlfriend and she accused him of cheating and called him a whore. For 13 years she has looked at him with pure hate in her eyes.”**

She turned away and rubbed her arms.

“ **Until a month ago, when he broke and told me the truth, I told her. The relief in his eyes that day when he got his best friend back was so heartbreaking. Everything was fine and he was healing, until two days ago when SHE came back. Red Hood took her to the cave and she ran up and hugged him as if she didn’t rape him. Elizabeth was there. She was born from rape. Her mother hated her as Dick avoided the woman like the plague. She would hit her and send her to labs. Dick took her with open arms,he took Damian with open arms, he took me.”**

She turned and looked at the man. “I know now. You’re showing me how much I misjudged him. How I hurt the boy that I used to see as my son. My kid.”

She nodded. “ **Dick Grayson has been through hell. And I don’t even know if Slade did anything to him. Come, we must get what Elizabeth needs.”**

She wiped her eyes before the two shot off and slowed to a stop in front of a building shaped like a T. As they stopped the door opened and she set Joe on his feet. A pale faced Koriander dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground along with Raven. (BB and Dick left shortly after mirage and went on to YJ) Cyborg looked at the two in confusion before aiming the plasma cannon at her. 

She glared and turned Joe around before rising in the air and blasting out a burst of light that faded to show her as Harry had first seen her, angry and barely holding her power back. She floated over to the man and the trembling princess. 

“ **I am the Grand Guardian,I am Yang, I would warn you Victor Stone against trying to attack me. We meet again, girl. Remember my warning. It extends to Central City. Stay away from my family. I will not hesitate to unleash my full power on you.”**

She turned and smiled at the dumbfounded purplette.

**“Rachel Roth, I require your assistance. Portal every one of your belongings into the BatCave and bring a chakra crystal.”**

The girl nodded and did what was asked quickly.

**“Let’s go.”**

*Like OP grand guardian marinette. I just thought that it would be really cool, and honestly as the grand guardian she would basically become a god as she is tikki’s chosen and true grand guardian, she absorbed power from the kwami’s because of how long she is with them but just has upped guardian stuff and when in this state is like a kwami. The glow is a way to keep the power from killing her as it is too much for her to control. But she can control how dim it is, this might happen to Someone else It is also because she is Yang, the white side of Yin and Yang and the other person is Yin. That is why she is all in white. With the hint of black. She is more powerful as Yang than she would have been if she wasn’t the guardian but she would have been able to reach this form just not as powerful and she wouldn’t be able to do much besides fly and create some things with the tiny bit of energy she would have.*

I haven’t chosen who yin is yet.


	9. 8: Central City pt 2 Saving Elizabeth

Rachel just stared as she was bundled next to the older man. The goddess Yang had reawakened. 

(she is literally a god and actually spent most of her time before she was born as an energy that took the shape of what she would look like at times. This is the first time she has taken physical form and no she won’t be reborn.)

And she was even more powerful than Trigon had told her.  _ This was the weak Yang, who would lose her powers in a physical form? Because she seems even more powerful now.  _ She remembered when she had been able to feel Yang when she had gone to rest. She cleared her throat and asked with only a slightly shaky voice why she was needed as she was pulled along. 

“ **I require your assistance to save my niece. And my brother misses you. I know you stayed after Mirage to keep the Titans from killing themselves on a mission. You are now relieved of that.”**

She just blinked in shock before noticing that they were slowing. Seconds later they came to a stop in the middle of Star Labs cortex. The energy holding her dissipated as Yang lowered herself to the ground and her light dimmed. She looked almost like a normal girl if you didn’t see her eyes and ears. The goddess turned to her and smiled.

``

As soon as he was able to, Joe darted towards Dick and wrapped him in a hug.

“I am so sorry, son. You tried to tell me and I didn’t listen, I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

He trembled as the man he saw as a son wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his shoulder.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Joe. You were just trying to protect Wally from people like his parents.”

A shriek broke them apart. Rachel had run to the medical cot and was sobbing as Elizabeth looked at her in shock. 

“Mama? Is it really you?”

Rachel sobbed as she nodded. She reached a hand out and cupped the girls cheek.

“I’m here. And I can help you this time. I promise.”

``

“Elizabeth, sweetie, How do you know Rachel?”

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes as Elizabeth laughed.

“Dad, this is my Mama. When Catalina sent me to the lab they had her and they did some stuff with the two of us and we grew close and I started calling her Mama, especially once the darkness was forced in.”

Rachel turned to the girl. “I’ll tell them the story later. Right now we have to focus on you Sweetheart.”

Marinette smiled at Dick reassuringly. “ **Brother, It will be fine. Trust us.”**

Rachel nodded before she pulled out a black crystal. “Yang, will you help me?”

To his surprise Marinette nodded. Damian grabbed her wrist and looked at her concerned. 

“What if this makes it worse when you go back to normal? Addy told me what happened last time.”

She smiled and cupped his face. “ **I will be alright. Yin should awaken soon and it has eased the consequences of my using my power without him.”**

Damian looked down and nodded and they were ushered from the room. 

``

Damian paced back and forth as the two worked to help his niece.  _ ‘I had hoped it wasn’t true, she’s Yang. Grandfather killed Yin when I was 3, how do I tell her that Yin isn’t going to awaken, He is stuck in the form of a three year old’  _ He paced back and forth faster as Dick looked at him confused.

“Dami why did Rachel call Nettie Yang?”

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Marinette is the goddess Yang, before now she could only form as white energy that sometimes managed the shape of a woman. She was blessed by Tikki to be born in a physical form when she would be needed. Like the myth, her partner and husband is Yin. He was black energy that sometimes managed the shape of a man. He was blessed by Plagg. But without Yin, Yang always has drawbacks from using the power when she becomes Marinette again. And Grandfather killed Yin when I was 3, how do I tell her that Yin is stuck in the form of a three year old and can’t control his power?”

A gasp was heard behind him and Yang stood there. “ **Yin, is dead?”** He nodded and she pressed a hand to her mouth as tears slipped down her face. “ **Rachel and Elizabeth are resting. It is done.”**

She turned and shot out of the room, blinking back tears as she just flew, she finally came to a stop as she dropped exhausted to the roof of a building, she just knelt and let out a scream of pure pain as she mourned her partner, the one she never got to meet. She laid her face in her hands and sobbed as she rocked back and forth. The light emanating from her started to burn as it had when she almost lost control before. She was dimly aware of someone landing behind her. (Also I don’t give a fuck about the lastest season of supergirl im on the worldkillers and mon el stays!)

She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and looked up to see Supergirl, “ **Kara? You’re Supergirl?”**

The hero drew back and looked at her fiance. Mon-El looked terrified. “Get away from her Kara. That’s Yang!”

Kara drew back in shock. “ **Mon-El it’s me, I won’t hurt you.** ”

She stood on shaky legs and held her arms out, the glow fading to almost nothing as her hair settled back around her and her eyes stopped looking like headlights. (it’s what she thinks they look like) The man gasped and stepped closer. “Marinette?”

She nodded and Kara gasped before enveloping her in a hug. “What’s wrong?”

She let out a gut wrenching sob before she whispered, “ **Yin was killed. 12 years ago. My husband's grandfather killed him.”**

Kara ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Can you follow us to the DEO?”

She nodded and the couple took off. 

``

She landed shyly behind the two and tried to hide behind the two. “Kara, Mon-El what was the disturbance?”

She recognized the voice. It’s Jo’nn. The martian. She stepped around the two and looked him in the eye. 

“ **Yang.”**

He stepped back and then scoffed. “Yang is male, that is his meaning, you are nothing but a pretender.”

She seethed. “ **J'onn J’onzz. The Martian Manhunter. You dare call me a pretender?”**

She rose into the air as she spoke letting her eyes and the air around her begin to glow.

“I am sorry Yang. I jumped to conclusions.”

She nodded and landed. “ **It is all right, I fear that men have confused parts of Yin and I. I need to warn you, you all work to keep this world safe, correct?”**

They nodded and she smiled sadly.

**“Yin was killed 12 years ago, as such he is permanently stuck as a three year old boy. One that has no control over their powers. The balance is broken and this world will pay greater than the others in the universe.”**

J’onn gasped. “You will be able to help us Yang, correct?”

She smiled sadly before frowning as blood started to drip from a gash on her arm. She glanced down as gashes and burns appeared all over her body and a cut above her eye started to bleed. 

“ **I do not know. I might require some medical attention.”**

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. As she fell the glow vanished and she was left wearing the red tee and black shorts she had been wearing earlier. The miraculous thankfully back in her ears but her hair loose and free and her black ballet flats remained partially white. Kara picked the girl up and shot to the lab. 

“ALEX!”

Alex turned and dropped the vial she had thankfully not filled yet. The sight of her sister holding their little honorary sister covered in blood was one of the worst things she had ever seen.

“What happened?”

Kara gasped. “She’s Yang. She needs help.”

Alex looked at her confused for a moment before directing her to one of the beds and set to work.

“Explain.” She muttered out as she tied off a stitch.

“You remember Ra and all that?”

She nodded. “Well, remember when I told you about Yin and Yang and you said that you had those too just not as gods it was a concept?”

“Continue with the explanation Kara.”

“When the universe came to be there were Kwami, which I’m sorry but I’m forbidden to tell you about, and along with them was Yin and Yang. They were unable to take physical forms the Kwami found a way, but that didn’t work for Yin and Yang. They found a way and it was prophesied that they would come when they were needed. We have been watching for the two for years.”

She sighed and crossed her arms before continuing. 

“Yin and Yang were to be born in mortal bodies and once they grow or meet the kwami they would be able to unlock their power. Once the two would have died they would continue in the form they died in or if it was old age to their prime and continue forever. Marinette is Yang. She just found out that her husband’s grandfather had Yin killed 12 years ago at 3. They are balance and they are now forever imbalanced. It hurts her to use her powers with the imbalance it seems.”

She finished speaking and raised a hand to her lips. “I don’t know what to do Alex, I grew up hearing stories of Yang and how kind and powerful he was and it turns out to be my little sister. Who has always been female. How many things did we get wrong?”

Alex sighed and shook her head as she stepped back. “I don’t know. But we need to talk, she is covered in scars both old and new.”

Her brow furrowed as she looked at the girl, “You don’t think that Tom and Sabine?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know Kara, wait did you say  _ husband?” _

Kara blinked, 

“WHAT THE HELL!”

Marinette startled awake at that and sat up, watching amazed as all the years with Tikki accelerated her healing. Leaving only fresh scars where the dissolvable stitches had just been. 

“Hi guys! Sorry to do that. I crap I left Damian in Central! I left Elizabeth!”

Kara giggled before grabbing her shoulders. “Marinette, what did you mean when you said husband? Do you mean Yin?”

She shook her head. “No.I meant Damian. Talia kidnapped us because of well, a deal and married us.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What deal?”

“The one between my mentor and the league of shadows.”

They blinked. “Master Fu didn’t mean to force us! He was going to tell me, but he died and had to pass on the guardian- I mean his responsibilities to me.”

A red thing flew out of the purse with a scowl. Causing Alex to duck down and draw her gun.

“I THOUGHT TOYMASTER AND HIS GOONS WHERE GONE!”

Marinette just laughed. “Alex, it’s just Tikki. My kwami.”

The red thing nodded. “M is the best Ladybug and Grand Guardian ever!”

Kara put her hands on her hips and her brows rose in shock.

“You’re the grand guardian? And the true ladybug and Yang? Please tell me you aren’t Ladybird or MKC as well.”

She said the last part as a joke but turned serious when she rubbed the back of her neck and blushed.

“What the hell? You're MKC AND -”

A hand clamped over her mouth. “Kara, I would like to keep my secret ID. It’s bad enough you and your team also know I’m Yang.”

Kara nodded and then a blur burst into the room. 

“Okay! Get OFF! I am not a taxi!”

Barry and Wally stood there with Dick, Rachel and Elizabeth slung over them. Wally with Dick and Barry with the girls. They all smiled sheepishly and moved apart. Marinette ran and gently grabbed Elizabeth who now had a black crystal on her brow. 

Her hair was now a dark blue like Marinette’s and one of her eye’s looked like Raven’s. She was slightly shorter now but only two inches at 5’3. 

“Should you even be out of bed? And where’s your uncle?”

The girl laughed. “I’m okay, Auntie. Uncle Damian ran out after you left. I think he’s coming.”

Kara laughed. “So I get that he’s Robin, but how on earth will he get here today?”

A snort startled her and she turned to find Mon-El holding a boy in assassin garb with cat eyes, ears and a tail by his hood. The boy crossed his arms and smirked.

“I tried to tell him that I’m a friend. I thought you went to the future. Richard, Demon, Elizabeth, please kindly get him to let me go. I have lead and I have kryptonite and I will use it if I have to.”

“Angel, what have we talked about?”

He hung his head and looked at the ground in shame. Mon-El just blinked before slowly starting to lower the boy down.

“To not threaten people, it scares me so it probably scares them.”

Marinette crossed her arms and nodded. “Apologize please.”

“Sorry for threatening the two of you. I don’t even have lead or kryptonite.”

He looked down and toed the floor. Kara smiled and scratched between his ears and the boy stiffened before leaning into the touch and purring. The boys all snickered and Damian jumped back. 

He growled and yanked his hood back up before darting out of the room. Marinette sighed in frustration and went to follow him, but her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground. 

``

Kara paced as she thought over what the two boys had told her.

“So Damian is the black cat, Marinette has been fighting an emotional terrorist for years and we didn’t know?” 

She threw her hands up and looked at her sister. “Alex, please tell me that you might have known.”

She shook her head and sighed. “No. It did not fall under our notice at all. Then again, we don’t really deal with magic, but Sabine?”

Mon-El nodded, “It’s a shock, I didn't read any of this in the records.” 

**4 hours later**

Marinette blinked.  _ ‘What happened?’ _ She groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

“DEMON!!”

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself pulled tightly against her husband's chest.

“Don’t scare me like that again! No more becoming Yang, it could kill you!”

She pouted up at him. “I’m fine! See?”

Alex walked in then and frowned. “Marinette you almost crashed several times while you slept. You seriously overdid yourself.”

She groaned. “JUST A FEW DAYS TO RELAX IS ALL I WISH!!”


	10. Flash and Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. But I thought I should update this story cuz it’s been awhile. I got caught up in my other stories. I’m still on hiatus but I was able to access my account

Everyone gathered around the cot she was on. She sat up and fiddled with the blanket draped over her. 

“So, did I hurt anybody as Yang?”

Barry shrugged.

“Um, what does that mean Barry?!”

He laughed and moved closer to her. He smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“You might’ve thrown Harry into a wall, caused Elizabeth to reveal her powers, threatened Cyborg and Starfire, and might’ve blinded Lillian Luthor when you flew to National City after learning that Yin was dead.”

She gasped and covered her face with her hands. “Oh KWAMI!”

Damian snuggled closer to her, he had refused to let go after she woke up. “It’s okay my Demon.”

Alex frowned. “How did she blind Lillian Luthor? She’s in prison and the whole lightshow wasn’t anywhere near the prison.”

Kara winced. “Um… so no. She got out, J’onn took care of it and told me not to tell you. She’s back in and she won’t be causing us any trouble.”

Alex just blinked. “WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK?!”

Marinette just curled further into herself and then she started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Hell! Why do I feel so guilty? I’m technically a FUCKING ASSASSIN!!”

~

Dick started laughing as he entered the room, catching the last sentence Marinette had said. 

“NETTIE! Calm down. You just blinded a killer. It’s not that bad.”

Nettie just grumbled and flipped back onto the pillow of her bed. 

“So. It was still someone’s mother. Also, prison is hell. She’s not going to survive without her sight.”

Barry shrugged. “I mean maybe? She’ll be fine.”

Marinette looked unconvinced. “Nettie, your fine. Don’t worry about it.”

She frowned and Damian glared. “I will call Kagami and Cass.”

“NO! I won’t!! Please don’t call them!!”

They all chuckled at her dramatics. 

~

Damian looked at Supergirl and Flash curiously. 

“Wait, Demon, how exactly do you know them?”

Marinette blinked. “Oh! I met Barry when he woke up at Star. I was visiting Caitlin, my cousin, and yeah. They tried so hard to keep everything from me about his powers. I was there for a couple months and I adopted Barry as my cousin as well.”

Barry smiled and nodded. “The first time I saw her she was this tiny little angry pigtailed girl who started yelling at me that I was really rude to her cousins who had spent months taking care of my lazy ass.”

Marinette blushed and Kara laughed. “I met Marinette when she was 3. Tom and Sabine were great friends with the Danvers. So naturally she was my  _ tiny  _ cousin.”

Marinette glared at the two. “Fuck you. I’m not that short.”


	11. Hello

As you all know, I am on hiatus. But I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS STORIES QUALITY. 

SO this version is discontinued. I’m leaving it up so that those who do like it can continue to enjoy it. But I am redoing it and it will come out with some drastic changes under a new name

”The lie, the truth, and the betrothal”


	12. I’m tired

[The Photo](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kSGlXpzBGoRh1AbRplGH8UpntCBKIwNa/view?usp=drivesdk)

Hello.   
  


i am still on hiatus but i am kind of active on tumblr and Wattpad and here with responding to comments and reading some fics.   
  


but ever since I got a tumblr my inbox has been flooded with anonymous messages. I could mostly ignore them but I’m done.   
  


I’m really tired and I just want it to stop. I’m probably going to go completely inactive for awhile while I fight my depression that I had actually just beaten.   
  
I’m attaching a photo of the one hate comment I published. It was the most recent one and I think they are all by the same person.   
  
i have no idea how to attach photos so it might just be a link to the photo in my drive.

I am sorry. I didn’t want to react and give them power and I don’t want attention like this, but I really can’t take it anymore.

Please, stop.   
  


I don’t want to shut down my inbox because all the kind loving notes bring me joy.   
  


But I am already dealing with my family adjusting to my sexuality.   
  


Please leave me alone


End file.
